


My Knight On A White Horse

by saawinchester



Series: Sweet Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 years later, Accidents, Alternate Universe- Highschool, Arguments, Awesome parents Destiel, Bottom Cas, Bottom Xander, Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Marcus, Reunion, Sex, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Dean, Sweet Xander, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Time Jump, Top Dean, True Love, destiel kids - Freeform, top Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Sequel to "MY HEART DON'T COME CHEAP"Xander Winchester idolizes his parents. His dad and papa’s relationship has truly withstood the test of time; 14 years on and their love has never been more stronger. He wonders if he will ever find someone who will be his soulmate for life ?Then someone whom he has never seen for the last 10 years moves back into town. Someone whom he has always been fond of; Marcus Kendall. His 17 year old heart beats rapidly for the teen in his class.There was only one slight issue; Xander was quite a reserved kind of guy, whilst Marcus was every girl and guys wet dream, not to mention popular.He doesn’t know if Marcus even recognizes him. But dad always says ‘If you want something then you gotta buck up and go for it’. He didn’t know how. But Xander wasn’t going to let his insecurities stop him, he was going to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, welcome to the sequel :)
> 
> Secondly, English is not my first language, so forgive me for my grammatical errors or improper placement of words like "Than & Then". Still getting used to it. Forgive me in advance. ♡
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic except for my original characters. Only borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only :).

Leon really doesn’t respect his personal space, nor do his other two younger brothers. Leon bursts through his door unannounced,  “X you gotta take me to the beach this Saturday!”

_Christ his brother loved the beach way too much._

Xander sighed, looking at his enthusiastic brother. He wonders where Leon gets all his energy from. _Probably from uncle Gabes constant supply of candy that his dad and papa have taken the liberty to hide away._ “Leon I told you that I have to study this weekend. I have a short test coming up next Monday”.

Leon pouted, “But I need to collect a few shells”.

“You’re 14 Leon, can’t you go by yourself?”

Leon corrected, “Actually I’m 13 going on 14 bro. And no dad and papa won’t allow me to go on my own”. He smiles cunningly, “Besides I like going with my favorite brother and you’re the one with the drivers license”.

Xander rolled his eyes, “What do you want to do with the shells?”

“I am going to be making a shell necklace so I can hand it over to my best friend Tracy. It’s her birthday next Tuesday. Please X”.

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine. But you get to ask papa and dad if we can take the Impala”.

Leon started jumping excitedly, “Ok I will!”

“Good, now get out of my room doofus”, Xander chuckled at his brothers goofiness. _Oh the things he would do for Leon and his 5 year old younger twin brothers, Chandler and Camden._

* * *

 

Xander was fully immersed in reading _“The Hobbit”_ when a gentle knock sounded from his door. He answered, “Come in”.

His dad peaked his head in, “Hey bub alright if I come in?”

Xander smiled, bookmarking his book with an actual velvet book marker, “Yeah dad come in”.

Dean walked in holding a plate of food. As if on queue his stomach grumbled. His dad chuckled, “Well guess I was right to bring your dinner up son”.

Xander had forgotten to go down for dinner even though his papa had informed him. He nodded, “Thanks dad”.

His father had a little grey hair on his sideburns and had aged some with a deep set of permanent crows feet, a few wrinkles and a more scruffy look. But his dad’s kind eyes were still the same and so was their bond. He always had time for his dad. 

Dean sat beside his son, “Baby you need to eat something. I know you have got a test coming up but you need to take care of yourself. Food is important”.

“Sorry dad. I got carried away reading”.

“It’s ok bub”. Dean handed the plate of food over to his son, “So how are your studies going?”

Xander took a hugh bite of mashed potatoes, closing his eyes at the buttery taste and humming. “Mm it’s going good dad. This is fantastic!”

“Yeah you know how papa’s cooking is”, Dean chuckled.

Xander smiled. “No one cooks better than papa”.

Dean gasped, placing a hand on his heart, “Hey! Dad makes great steaks!”

Xander threw his head back, cracking up. Once he calmed he said, “You better not tell papa that your steaks are better than his dad or you’ll never hear the end of it”.

Dean grinned, “Yup your papa is going to throw a fit and then challenge me to a cook off which I mostly lose”. Dean muttered with a smile, “He can be firecracker when he wants to be”.

Xander studied the fond expression and soft tone of his dad. His dad always had that look when he talks about papa. They were so much in love and only had a few disagreements. No matter what, they always worked things out. _He wondered what it would be like if he found someone to love?_

_Would it be magical? Would be an adventure? Would he crave to be around that someone forever? Would it be like papa and daddy’s love?_

He hasn’t had a boyfriend before, so he doesn’t know the feeling of being with someone. Yes, he has admired a few boys and knew that his attraction was only towards guys. He has told his parents about his preferences and they were awesome and excited for him.

He stared at the wall before him, asking, “Dad what does it feel like to be in love?”

Dean wraps an arm around his son’s shoulder, laying a soft kiss on his son’s temple, “It feels like you're  flying amongst the stars son. Nothing else matters but the person you're in love with. Or people whom you love. That’s how I feel for your papa, you boys and Sam. My world is incomplete without all of you”.

Xander nods and leans into his dad’s warm embrace, whispering, “Do you think I will ever fall in love dad?”

Dean answers the most honest he can, “I think that there is someone out there for each person. And if it so happens then love will find you. But if it doesn’t, don’t get disheartened because there are people that love you to the moon and back. However, I am certain that one day you will meet your Prince baby and he will sweep you off your feet. I love you son”.

Xander smiled, “Love you too dad. And thanks”.

“Always here for you baby”.

Little does Xander know he was going to experience that love much sooner than expected.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus enters the picture ;)

Castiel chuckled as his husband strolled into the kitchen with their two five year olds perched on either side of his hips. He laid a kiss on his husbands’ lips, “Good morning hon”. He relieved Dean of their older twin Camden. 

“Morning baby”, Dean replied before he glanced around the kitchen. It was 7am and his two older boys should already be seated for an early breakfast since they normally walk to school. He asked, “Where are our other babies?”

Castiel tickled Camdens’ tummy lightly making his little one giggle. He answered, “I have a feeling the boys overslept or are still asleep. Xander has been studying extra hard since he and Leon came back from the beach on Saturday”.

“Even on a Sunday? A day he likes to work on baby?”, Dean raised a questioning brow. He was working yesterday for an emergency fix up at the garage so he wasn’t home.

Castiel nodded, “He studied especially hard yesterday. I guess the worry of the test today got to him”.

Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. He really worried about Xander at times. He didn’t want his son missing out on meals or not getting enough rest. In fact, at this moment he was tempted to call the school up and inform them that Xander wasn’t going to be coming in today just so his son could rest, however, he knew how important this test was to his son. He pecked Chandler on the cheek before placing him into his high chair. He announced, “I’ll go wake the boys up”. He then remembered something, asking, “And why is Leon sleeping in? Isn’t he supposed to be the one wide awake?”

Castiel chuckled, “Hon he is always woken up every morning by Xander. He is a sleepy head. So if our oldest is still asleep then Leon will be”.

Dean shook his head laughing lightly. He made his way up the stairs, knocking on Xanders door. _No response_. He opened the door and walked in. His heart melted at the adorable sight before him. Now he really didn’t want to wake Xander up. His boy was knocked out on the bed with books and papers littered everywhere on the mattress and floor. He quietly walked over, seating on the edge of bed before running his fingers through his son’s sandy blonde hair.

Dean could see the exact resemblance to him his son had. His son had his looks but had Castiels tender, caring heart. He lightly shook his sons shoulder, “Baby. Xander wake up. You need to get ready for school bud”.

Xanders muddled brain tried to grasp his father’s words but as soon as he registered what his dad said he shot up, his black rimmed glasses hanging off crookedly on his nose as he blurted, “Oh shoot”. He greeted his amused dad running around and shoving papers and books into his bag before he pulled out his drawer barely registering his dad saying that he was going to ' _wake Leon up'._

It was 7.30am when Xander and Leon jogged into the kitchen. Castiel already had their breakfast served out on plates. He smiled as his boys gobbled the food down. He giggled as Dean circled his waist from behind, plastering his warmth along his back, muttering softly into his ear, “Babe I’ll take the twins to kindergarten today. It’s my day off”.

Castiel felt so comfortable and happy in his husbands warmth. He answered quietly, “Ok Dean. But hurry back. I have been craving for you this whole damn weekend. Tired of the quiet stuff”.

Dean felt Castiels words shoot straight to his groin. He pressed his semi into his lovers ass, quietly whispering in a husky tone, “Can’t wait to make you scream Cas”.

Castiel mumbled so only they heard, grinding his ass back into Deans bulge, “Can’t wait love”.

Xander and Leon said byes to their parents quickly heading off to school. Xander was wished the best of luck from his dad and papa.

_He was so ready for the test today, nothing could distract him._

* * *

Everyone was talking about the new kid. Xander of course didn’t find that important. He just hoped the new kid wasn’t another asshole who picked on students. They had enough of those goons around such as some of the football members, Michael, Raphael and Luke. However, judging by the cheerleaders who were huddled together giggling and talking about the handsome dimpled smiling well built guy; he would put his money on the guy turning out to be an ass.

****

English class started out as usual. Mr. McLeod stomping in cursing about how he was stuck teaching illiterates. Xander found it quite funny that a guy who is passionate about English seems to grumble a lot when teaching it. _Maybe he should have found another profession._ He was stirred out of his thoughts when Mr. McLeod started dishing out test papers. _Oh Christ, here goes nothing._

Xander was busy writing a short paragraph based on the novel Romeo and Juliet when the creaky door to their classroom opened. He didn’t bother looking up to see who had entered but as soon as he heard the girls begin to giggle and others whisper; he forced himself to glance up. 

And it felt like all the air was instantly sucked out of his lungs. He would remembered the familiar blue eyes and that dimpled smile anywhere. He stared at the ghost of a teen before him. A well built, 6 foot tall brunette haired teen. His heart surely skipped a beat, he was as if dazed and without realizing he blurted aloud, “Marcus?”

The teens eyes instantly met his. He was frozen still as everyone stared quietly. He wished a hole could appear below his feet and swallow him whole.

He watched as the teen tilted his head to the side, his whole demeanor confused as he asked, “Do I know you?”

Xanders heart plummeted to his stomach. He was hoping that Marcus could remember their friendship and ahem other stuff. They had been friends till 8 years old before Marcus’ dad got a job a few states over which got them to move.

It was a heartbreaking time for Xander. His papa and daddy were always there to comfort him. He thought that he and Marcus would stay in touch but they sort of drifted apart. _Maybe it was the whole long distance thing._

Maybe Marcus needed a little nudge. He cleared his throat about to reply when Mr. McLeod interrupted, “Ok no time to dilly dally. Everyone this here is Marcus Kendall. He is our new student that transferred from California High. Say your greetings and get back to your tests!”

Xander continued to stare at the handsome cocky looking teen before him. He was disappointed or a little hurt when he saw that Marcus winked at one of the cheerleaders named Marica. _Great so Marcus was straight._

Funny he didn't get that vibe when they were friends.

He swallowed as the teen walked past him sitting right behind him. He couldn’t help but feel the burning gaze aimed at his skull. He was starting to feel hot and bothered.

He was about to start writing again to distract his mind when a smoky deep voice from behind asked, “How did you know my name?”

Xander closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while contemplating whether he should turn around and inform Marcus who he really was. But then Mr. McLeod started saying that they should get back to their tests; so Xander kept quiet. But as he was writing Marcus voice once again added with a curious tone, “Your eyes are very familiar but I can’t place my finger on who exactly you remind me of freckles”.

Xanders hairs stood on the back of his neck as the warm breath of a much closer Marcus graced his nape.  He felt all tingly in a good way.

Xander shivered as the teen whispered, “I can’t wait to find out who you are. You intrigue me".

_What did that mean?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not so long....
> 
> It's mainly to reveal a little on the twins and Sam and Gabes kids :)

Xander couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw Marcus leaning against Marica’s locker and chatting away with her. _Ok he was flirting with her and she was flirting right back._ His heart squeezed and he knew he had to get away. 

Thank the heavens it was time for school to end so he could just head on home. He would talk to Marcus later; some other day. 

*******

Xander entered the kitchen to find his papa and daddy preparing what seemed like a feast for a large gathering. He set his bag down on the kitchen table, announcing, “Hey papa. Hey dad”. He walked over to the kitchen island pecking papa and then dad on the cheeks. 

Castiel and Dean both greeted their son. Dean caught his son’s questioning look. He announced, “Uncle Sam and Gabe plus your seven cousins are coming over for dinner today”.

Xanders face lit up, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, “Really! Yes! I haven’t seen them in like forever”.

“You just saw your cousins last week son”, Castiel grinned.

Xander shrugged, “I know papa. It’s still feels like we haven’t seen each other in ages. We cousins need our constant bonding time”.

Dean chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair, “Ok baby. Go get freshened up but before you do that can you peep in on the twins? They’re napping on their beds”.

“Sure thing dad”, Xander replied before grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs. He went into his twin brothers room, heading straight for their beds. 

He saw that baby one was still fast asleep and a quick check on baby two confirmed the same. For a while he stood there and studied his baby brothers. They were a miniature version of their papa. From the dark almost black hair, to the cerulean blues, to their papas smile. The only feature they carried of their dad was his freckles on the bridge of their noses and the shape of their dad’s pouty lips. Much like his.

His dad always called them Mini Cas’. Meanwhile his papa was happy that at least two of his kids stole his features otherwise in his papas words, “The house will be overrun by blonde monsters with green eyes”.

That usually reminded him of Uncle Sam who always grumbled jokingly, “Why do all my seven babies have to come out looking like their daddy. As if he did the hard work”.

Then uncle Gabe would give a smart retort saying ' _his boys had superpowers_ ’.

 _Eww_.

Then everyone would laugh when uncle Sam gave uncle Gabe one upside the head.

Xander smiled at his brothers, laying a kiss each on their foreheads before quietly making his way out of their room. _It was time to go get cleaned up and ready before the cuzzies arrived._

* * *

Xander and dad were setting up the dinner table when the doorbell sounded. Xander immediately dropped everything and hurriedly made his way to the front door. He swung it open, greeting the first person he saw, “Hey uncle Sam!” He engulfed himself in uncle Sams arms.

“Hey bud”, Uncle Sam chuckled before looking at him, “I swear you’ve grown more”.

Xander shrugged, smiling, “Dad always says I’ll be taller than him. But I haven’t actually reached his height so….yeah maybe one day”. He then peeped behind his uncle, “Where’s the rest of the flock?”

“Oh Gabe and the kids will be here shortly. Oreo demanded that she have cookies and started to fuss so Gabe had to head off to the supermarket. The kids wanted to go too so they hopped in with their father”.

Xander chuckled. His little 2 year old niece whose name was Oreo, _courtesy of uncle Gabes fascination with the cookie_ , knew how to wrangle her daddy in. In fact all the kids knew. 

Gabe and uncle Sam had 7 kids in total. The eldest was Jared (14), Leighton (12), Leah (10), Tanya (8), Bryce (6), Luke (4) and little Oreo (2). They were all amazing and unique in their own ways. Xander and his brothers loved them to bits. His parents were very fond of Oreo and always were extra close to her. He was guessing because of the fact that they don’t have a little sister. 

Xander accompanied his uncle inside and just as he was about to close the door someone caught his eye. There directly opposite their house was a Victorian style home that once belonged to the Anderson's.  But new occupants were taking stuff inside at this time of the night. One of those occupants made his heart skip a beat. Marcus was moving into the house directly opposite his. _God help him._

He was frozen still when Marcus finally looked his way. _Shit_. After a few seconds Marcus smirked and waved a hand at him. 

_Oh God what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Christ man up Xander!  He’s already spotted you!_

Xander put on a shaky smile and waved back.

Meanwhile his dad nearly startled him, “Hey son. Who you waving at?” Dean wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder as he watched the teen his son was looking at disappear into the house. He uttered, “New neighbors’ huh? “ Dean then glanced at his son who looked a little red. _Hmm Interesting._ Dean pushed, “Is he a friend?”

Xander stuttered, rubbing at his earlobe, “Um he’s….yeah he’s from school….ahem dad”.

From the looks of it Xander was a little flustered. And judging by all those mannerisms and the obvious blushing, Dean would guess that his son liked the teen or possibly was developing a crush. Dean didn’t want to make his son too uncomfortable though, he pecked his son on the side of his temple, “Maybe bring him over some time. Papa and I would like to meet this friend of yours yeah?”

Xander bit at his bottom lip nervously, “Ok dad”.

Dean steered his son indoors, “Come on bub. Let’s finish setting up the dinner table. Uncle Sam says your cousins are almost here”. 

Xander rested his head on his dad’s shoulder, “’Ok dad”. He somehow felt settled and his happiness returned. _Family time now, Marcus later._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos xoxo!...


	4. Chapter 4

Xander almost had a heart attack. There leaning against his locker was Marcus. _What in the hell was he doing there?_ Xander was a little hesitant to approach however, time was going and soon the school siren will sound signaling start of classes which means he needs his books from the locker pronto. 

He took a deep breath and ambled towards his locker. He felt a little more courageous when Marcus smirked at him. _So that’s kinda a good sign right?_

_Devious!_

Marcus threw in one of his infamous smirks and waited for the gorgeous teen in black rimmed glasses to approach. The kid looked purely adorable in glasses. This flutter in his belly had him surprised. He chose to push it down and winked, “Hey Xander”.

Xander halted and gawped for a few seconds before blurting, “You know my name”. He glanced around at his peers before asking, “Did someone tell you?”

This time Marcus' smile was small that it was bordering on shy. He asked, “Does it really matter how I found out?”

Xander raised an amused brow, “Yes it matters Marcus”.

“Well that’s just freaken great isn’t it. And what if I don’t want to tell?” Marcus challenged.

Xander was starting to get irritated. He walked over to his locker and stared Marcus down, “Move I need to get my books!”

Marcus moves to the side putting his hands up in a placating gesture, “Hey now. No need to get all feisty X”.

Xander continued to scrummage around in his locker for a while before he got what he wanted and slammed it shut. He didn’t know why he was still irritated when he looked at Marcus but he was so sue him. He glared at Marcus, “Don’t call me X. My name is Xander”. With that he stomped away from the slightly surprised teen.

Marcus sighed, muttering, “Well that didn't go as planned. Great work Marcus”. He stood there just watching Xander head off into English class.

“Good morning Marcus!” 

His attention became focused on the over excited female. It was Marica. _Man this chick has been tailing him everywhere since the first time he set foot in this highschool._ It felt like he was getting smothered. However, he had a rep to uphold and she was the head cheerleader. He put on a flirty smile, “Hey Marica. How are you darling?”

She sauntered her way up to him, running her manicured nails up his chest, “I’m much better now that I’ve seen you. I need my daily dose of Marcus”.

God he wanted to shove her hand off. Instead he winked, “Well that sounds awesome. So shall we go to class?” At that note the siren signaling classes were starting  soon rang through.

She forcefully threaded her fingers in his, pulling him towards English class, “Let’s go handsome”.

Marcus didn’t feel right about this at all but despite that he played along.

_You are playing with fire Marcus._

Shut up!

* * *

Xanders heart plummeted when he saw Marcus and Marica entering class together and holding hands. He saw that Marica was smug and Marcus….Marcus looked pained. _Well to him he did_. To everyone else Marcus was one hella happy bloke. Guess he knew Marcus too well. _Uh Whatever!_

It still hurts. 

He watched as the football team douche bags who were seated at the back of the class started whistling and wolf howling at the pair. He watched as Marcus threw his signature smirk at the crew. Then as if drawn Marcus’ eyes landed on his and he swore he saw the smirk fall a little. He grit his jaw and glanced at the table top. _Whatever!_

He knew Marcus was going to seat behind him again. The seating arrangements were already placed by Mr. McLeod aka Crowley. He chose to focus on his schoolwork instead. But 5 minutes into class he heard the whisper of Marcus voice close to his neck.

“Psst Xander”.

Xander rolled his eyes and continued to write. He felt someone tug lightly on his earlobe making him glance back with a scowl, biting back in a low voice, “What is it Marcus?! Can’t you see I’m busy paying attention!”

Marcus continued to smile his lopsided grin, “Come on Xander I just wanna ask you something”.

“Fine! What is it?!”

“You wanna hang out with me during lunch?”

Xander glanced in Crowley’s direction to see the teacher still busy explaining. He turned back, “And why would I wanna do that Marcus? Don’t you have your girlfriend to go hang out with”.

Marcus blew out a breath, “She’s not my girlfriend. Anyway that’s besides the point”. He ran a hand down his face, “Look I wanna clarify a lot of things to you. I was a bit of an ass earlier and I’m sorry”.

Xanders eye flickered over to Marica who was busy applying her lipstick instead of paying attention. He met Marcus curious blue eyes, “Fine we can hang out. But just us. I don’t think your football friends and cheerleader girlfriend would like me very much”.

Marcus sighed, “Again she’s not my girlfriend. And ok just us”.

Xander nodded, “Ok where should we meet?” His heart was currently doing a happy dance.

“Um how about by your locker. From there we can head off to lunch yeah?”

“Ok Marcus”.

The blue eyed teen winked at Xander, “K Xander”.

Xander turned around and blew out a breath. He let out a small smile and continued writing. Maybe this was going to be the start of something for he and Marcus. _Baby steps right? Baby steps._

Little did Xander know Marica was scowling at him. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander waits for Marcus by the locker....does he show?

Xander could hear his own heart throbbing loudly as he waited by the locker for Marcus to arrive. He leaned against the locker for support as his legs were threatening to give way. _Christ was he really that jittery?_

Well he maybe felt a bit of excitement. _Oh who was he kidding?_

It was all anxiety.

He glanced at his watch seeing that 15 minutes had already passed. They were only granted an hour lunch so where the hell was Marcus?

He tried to shove off the inkling feeling that something was wrong. _Maybe he was reading too much into things._ He bit his bottom lip glancing around at all the faces walking by. _Still no sign of Marcus._

Hmm maybe he forgot? 

Maybe he should just go look for him?

Everything in his gut told him to wait…be patient. But he really wanted to see Marcus.

He closed his eyes for a second and just as he was about to open it, he heard a few girls giggling and he was sure he heard Marcus name mentioned. He glanced at the girls…..of course the cheerleaders were blabbing away in a circle with each other….minus Marica. _Hmm awkward_. She was always with them.

Then something caught his ears that made his heart thump hard against his chest while a pit began to form in his belly. He knew he shouldn’t listen in but he couldn’t help it. He strained his ears and heard Marsha saying, “Marica and Marcus are so cute together. She is so lucky. If I had a boyfriend like that then I would be playing tonsil hockey with him during lunch too”.

“Mhmm and did you see how Marcus held her so close? Like he was a starving man”, Candice giggled.

“Bet they’re still going at it now”, Marsha added. 

“Yup right against his locker”, Candice sighed dreamily. “Oh so perfect”.

 Xander felt his vision blur and his feet start carrying him unconsciously somewhere. As if the world was cruel, he was met with the sight of Marcus pushed up against the locker by a hungry looking Marica who ravaged his mouth. He was just a few feet away, croaking out loudly, “Marcus?”

Marcus was hoping the girl could just stop. He was wanting to shove her off but wouldn't that give him negative attention from his peers who are intrigued by them? But as soon as he heard Xanders voice, that was it. He shoved the cheerleader back ignoring Marica’s shriek as he stared guilty at the downcast teary green eyed freckled faced boy, he took a hesitant step forward, muttering, “Xander. I can explain”.

Xander shook his head from side to side, taking a stumbling step back, “No. I don’t need an explanation Marcus. You’ve made your point pretty clear”.

Marcus' heart felt like it was trying to climb out of his throat. He swallowed a lump, cautiously asking, “What point Xander?”

Xander was absolutely silent for a while. He knew he could just tell him what was his real answer but decided against it as there were many people around and he really didn’t know where he and Marcus stood. He replied, “That you prefer friends like them over geeks like me. And that’s fine”. He smiled shakily, “Have a great lunch Marcus”. He proceeded to walk away but with a aching heart.

“Wait Xander!” Marcus wanted to go after the upset boy but was held back by his so called football friends, Luke and Raphael who had come out of nowhere. 

“Hey man. Let’s go. Need you to be my wingman for the next 30 minutes”, Raphael blurted pulling Marcus to head in the opposite direction as them. He watched as Marcus stared at the school nerd. Raphael raised an amused brow before adding, “Man you can’t be seen hanging out with that nerd man. He ain’t good for your status”.

Luke chuckled and scoffed, “It’s a pity though that a good looking guy like Xander mixes with the nerdy bunch”. He sighs, “Can’t have all of them good ones aye?” Luke put his arms around Marcus shoulder.

Marcus felt his blood boil before he shoved Luke off him. The blonde studied him with an annoyed look. In fact, Raphael, Marica and half their peers were staring at him questioningly. _Damnit_. He huffed a fake laugh, “Man enough with the touchy stuff”.

Everyone was silent for a while before they burst out laughing. He joined in the laughter but inside his heart was crying out in pain.

* * *

Xander didn’t greet his parents. He heard them call out their greeting but he chose to ignore them, running up the stairs, into his room and slamming the door shut behind him. He threw his school bag into the corner and swept a few books and his pencil holder that was on his study desk unto the floor.

He slumped onto the floor, back leaning against the foot of the bed with his knees brought up to bury his head between his knee caps. He closed his eyes and finally let his tears fall freely. 

 _How could he have been so stupid?_ Of course Marcus would choose Marica over him. He was a nobody and Marica was the most popular girl in school.

He was busy wallowing in his hurt and pain that he didn’t hear his door creak open and his parents come in. He only felt his dad’s strong hand on his shoulder before he felt two people sit themselves on either sides of him. He could smell his papa’s cologne. 

There was silence before his dad uttered softly, “Baby you ok?”

Xander whose head was still buried in between his knees, shook his head from side to side. He didn’t say a word more.

He felt his papa kiss him on the head, muttering, “You want to talk about it love?”

Xander sniffled, “Why does he hate me? Why does everyone hate me?”

Dean glanced at Castiel who had an equal worried expression at their son’s depressed words and state. He nodded at Castiel before he wrapped an arm around Xanders shoulder pulling his baby closer to him. He insisted, “Xander look at me bud”.

“No dad”, Xander choked out.

“Xander baby look at me please. I want to tell you something very important”.

Xander took a deep breath before he slowly glanced at his dad. He saw his father’s eyes were slightly wet and red.

Dean hurt whenever his son hurt. He always wanted to shield Xander from this cruel world but he knew there was only so much he could do. However, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to comfort his baby and make him feel safe nonetheless. He spoke in a slightly watery voice, “Baby don’t you ever say that everyone hates you ever again. EVER. You hear me”.

Xanders heart squeezed, “Ok dad”.

“We love you very much son. And there are many who also care for and love you very much too”, Castiel added.

Dean let his son digest the information before he asked, “Baby. What happened? You know you can talk to papa and I. We are here to listen and to be here for you. But only if you feel comfortable to”.

Xander never hid anything from his parents. He was just that type of teen. He always had that level of trust with them because they would always allow him to express himself without judgement and they would always console him. He uttered, “I um….I like this boy. Well you and papa also know him…..remember Marcus Kendall?”.

“You mean your early childhood sweetheart?” Castiel added.

“Poppppsss!” Xander blushed.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to contain his laughter, “Well yes baby we remember Marcus”.

“Yeah well….um….He moved in opposite us”.

Deans eyes widened, “Ohhh so the badass looking teen you were totally blushing at last night”.

Xander bit his bottom lip once more before he nodded, “Yeah him”. He uttered, “We kinda had a falling out today. He um…he was supposed to meet me for lunch but when he didn’t show so I went looking for him and saw Marica with her tongue down his throat”.

Dean rubbed his son’s shoulder, coaxing, “And what happened baby?”

Xander shrugged, “Told him I knew he didn’t want to hang out with geeks like me. And um….I walked away”.

Dean and Castiel shared a look before they held their son sandwiched between them. Dean rested his chin above his sons head as Castiel added, “It couldn't have been easy love. Just know that we are here for you”.

Xander asked quietly, “Do you think I did the right thing?”

“Well what matters is what you think baby. What does your heart and mind tell you?” Dean asked.

“My mind tells me to kick his ass to the curb….but….my heart tells me to give him a chance to explain himself”, Xander answered honestly.

“Xander?” Castiel uttered.

“Yeah papa?”

“You really like this boy more than just a friend huh?” 

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat, stuttering shyly, “Y-yes I do. B-but I don’t t-think he does”.

Dean mumbled into his son’s sandy blonde hair, “Well baby you will never know unless you discuss it with him. I am not going to get your hopes up though. Just it’s better to get it out there than keep it inside”. He hurriedly added, “But of course when you’re ready bub”.

They could hear the doorbell sound from downstairs. Then a pair of hurried footsteps was heard running up the stairs and the room door swung open to reveal a out of breath Leon who was almost collapsing to the floor in a dramatic fashion.

“Really Lee?” Xander rolled his eyes as his parents laughed.

“Shush it X. Do you know how hard it is to run up those stairs?!” 

“You’re 13 Lee. Don’t be so overdramatic”.

Leon huffed before putting his hands on his hips, “Besides I came to tell you that a guy named Marcus is at the front door. Says he wants to speak with you….And pretty sure he added a ' _please_ ' in the end”. He tapped a finger on his lips, “I think he’s desperate”.

Xanders heart started thumping hard once more as butterflies started fluttering in his belly. He glanced at his dad who was smiling at him.

“So son. What’s the verdict?” Dean asked.

“We’re with you baby. Just remember that”, Castiel added with a tender kiss on his son’s forehead.

Xander nodded before he blew out a deep breath, “I will talk with him”.

Meanwhile Leon had been watching the exchange. He uttered as his brother headed his way, “So is he your boyfriend then?”

“Bite me Lee”, Xander announced before he ruffled his brothers hair and headed towards the stairs. He will give Marcus one chance to explain himself but if he thinks he can beat around the bush with him then he has another thing coming.

As he approached the ajar door, he spotted Marcus standing there with his hands in his front jean pockets. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes met blue. The teen was grinning at him. He was tempted to smile back but he wasn’t going to just roll over. He schooled his features and stood a few feet away before the gorgeous teen with his arms folded across his chest, “What do you want Marcus?”

Marcus licked his lips, “Please let me explain what happened today?”

 _You promised that you would give him a chance Xander._ He sighed before he stepped aside, “Fine come in”.

“Thank you”. 

Xander watched as Marcus entered his home the first time after 10 years. It felt right in some way. _God help him_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus apologizes...will Xander accept?

They were currently seated on the couch in the living room. It was dead silent. Marcus was looking flushed and staring down at his clasped hands while Xander had his arms folded across his chest, a stoic face aimed at his visitor.

Marcus swallowed the lump in his throat before gathering the courage to look up into piercing green eyes, “Xander I’m sorry that you had to see that today”.

“That?” Xander clicked his tongue before he mocked, “Oh you mean catching you with your tongue down Marica’s throat?” 

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look Xander…she came onto me. She actually caught me by surprise”.

Xander studied the tired look the teen was spotting, “And why should I believe that?! You could be saying this to get in my good graces and to save your own ass”.

“Xander I’m not lying. I’m telling the damn truth. I was going to open my locker when I felt a pair of hands grab me and spin me around before Marica kissed me”.

_Why was he so eager to clarify things with Xander?_

“And you just let it happen? Didn’t think of shoving her away?!”

_Jealous much._

Marcus gnawed at his bottom lip nervously, before quietly uttering, “There were peers around”.

Xanders blood started to boil as he grit out, “Repeat that again”.

The teen muttered a little more clearly, “There were peers around”.

Xanders jaw ticked, “So just because you had a rep to uphold you thought *HEY CONTINUE KISSING THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL BECAUSE THAT’S COOL*…Let’s just forget about Xander who was waiting by his locker for 15 damn minutes because he ain’t worth it”.

“Xander please it’s not like that!”

“You just implied it was like that Marcus!” Xander retorted back.

Marcus shook his head, “This is not the way I wanted things to be between us Xander. I was hoping to rekindle the friendship we once had”.

There it was. _Friendship_. Maybe Marcus didn’t want to be more than just friends with Xander. Maybe he was overreacting. Marcus had every right to kiss whomever he wanted. He ain’t tied to anyone; certainly not him.

He was acting like an over possessive boyfriend.

He tried to not let the hollow in his chest distract him. Xander licked his lips, “I’m just upset that you didn’t honor our agreement. I take things seriously and I expect people to abide by what they say”.

Marcus studied the slight slump Xander was now spotting after his last sentence. The way his former friend seemed to avoid his eyes when talking also intrigued him. _Oh well he didn’t want to read too much into it but he swore Xander looked even more upset_. He still felt ashamed, apologizing, “I’m sorry Xander. I really am. I was hoping to make it up to you?”

Xander caught Marcus' hopeful blue eyes, “How?”

“Come watch the schools football match with me this Friday?”

Xander knew about the schools football team. They were currently the best in the state but despite that he never showed any interest in the games. He’d rather spend his Friday evenings binging on episodes of ‘ _Elementary’ or ‘CSI’._ He found it intelligent or fascinating.

_But now?_

Now he actually felt excited at the idea. Maybe he and Marcus could fix things because _'hey he shouldn’t be so angry, after all, he and Marcus are not dating_ '. Maybe their friendship could be salvaged. He swallowed his pride and answered, “Ok Marcus. I want to give this friendship a try”. He then pointed out, “And you get to pick me up from home. I’m giving you one more chance. Capisce?”

“I Capisce”, Marcus answered with a smile. “I’ll pick you up at 6pm. Maybe we can go out and grab something to eat before the match yeah?”

Xander rubbed at his earlobe, heart thumping hard against his ribcage, “You mean just me and you?”

“Yes just us Xander”, Marcus had this glint in his eyes. “I’ll take you to my favorite burger joint. It’s a place I only take people I care about to”.

Xander felt his heart flutter further and his cheeks heat up. He cleared his throat, “Um…ok…I look forward to that then”.

“Great”, Marcus replied before once again glancing down at his clasped hands.

To Xander it looked like the teen was deeply thinking about something else. He chose to remain silent.

The corner of Marcus lips lifted, as he mumbled, “I remember everything”.

Xander frowned at Marcus words. The teen was still studying his hands as if it was the most fascinating thing. He asked, “What are you talking about Marcus?”

Marcus glanced up, eyes fixed on Xanders, “I remember us. Our playdates, our friendship, our….”. He shook his head, eyes once again studied the floor but his cheeks were a deep red, “Never mind”.

_No. No. No. Say it._

Xander wanted Marcus to finish his last sentence. He was pretty sure he knew what Marcus was going to utter judging by the blush his former friend was spotting. He was sure he was red as a tomato too. _Maybe Marcus will talk about it when he is ready?_ Maybe. He decided to change the topic, “So here’s to second chances then?”

Marcus smiled up at him, nodding, “Yes Xander. And I promise that I won’t screw it up this time”. 

Xander felt like there was a hidden message lurking behind Marcus words. The teen looked determined. _Or may be it was his imagination._ He nodded back, “Ok Marcus. Good. Because there won’t be a next time”.

“I understand”, Marcus got up. “I should probably go now. My parents said to be back home by 7”.

Xander got up. Now he was standing only a few feet from Marcus and suddenly it felt hot. His eyes were drawn to Marcus intense blue ones. It felt like the world stopped and they were somewhat being drawn together. However they jumped apart when Leon’s voice erupted, “So are you guys going to make out now? Because I want to watch my tv program”.

Xander hissed, “Leon!”

Marcus cleared his throat. He thumbed towards the front door, “I should go”.

Xander shuffled his feet before gesturing, “I’ll walk you to the door”.

Meanwhile, Leon rolled his eyes at the two oblivious fools. They were so into one another but were holding back. _Oh boy_. He shook his head before jumping on the couch and turning on the tv. 

_Good luck Xander and Marcus._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Xanders.....date or not date?..Part 1

Xander tried to control his excitement in front of his family; particularly his parents. _He was failing miserably. Or maybe, it was the fact that his parents knew him too well._

He was all dressed up seating on a stool by the kitchen island busy scrolling through his phone to divert his nervousness and eagerness when his papa walked in, heading for the fridge. He could feel the burn of his papa’s curious stare on him.

“Well don’t you look dashing my handsome baby”, Castiel smiled. His son was wearing  his newly bought black Jeans, red checkered flannel with a white tee underneath and his black converse. _He was definitely a spitting image of a teenaged Dean Winchester._ He studied the blush on his son’s cheek, “So meeting someone?”

Xander placed his phone into his pocket, hands clasped together on the counter and knees bouncing erratically as his eyes met his papa’s smiling kind blue ones, across the island. He muttered rather shyly, “Yeah papa….um….goingtoschoolsfootballgamewithMarcusbutfirstwegoingtograbsomethingtoeat”.

Castiel raised an amused brow, “Care to repeat that again sweetheart?” 

Xander gnawed at his bottom lip nervously before he repeated at a slower pace, “I’m going to the schools football game with Marcus but first we going to grab something to eat. He is going to be picking me up at 6”.

Castiel wanted to do a happy dance but held back, only letting out a knowing smile, “So you’re going on a date?”.

Xander scoffed, “Not a date papa. He just….He just wants to make up for abandoning me during lunch period”. He felt butterflies in his tummy at his papa’s words though.

“Mhmm”, Castiel hummed, looking like he knew a secret.

Xander rolled his eyes at his papa’s smug expression. He was about to utter something to counter his papa’s assumption when the doorbell rang. His heart was almost trying to break free out of his chest.

“Oh he is so prompt. I like this kid”. Castiel walked over to his son, laying a kiss on his forehead, murmuring, “Have fun baby”. He then walked out of the kitchen with the words, “Be back by 12am please or else call your dad or I”.

Xander nodded and with a deep breath headed to the front door, muttering to himself internally, _‘Everything will be fine’, ‘It’s just Marcus’, ‘He wants to be friends’, ‘It’s going to be fun’, ‘Just chill’._

He pulled the door open and his jaw almost dropped as he stared at the stunning handsome crookedly grinning figure before him. Xander couldn’t help but take in the black leather jacket with white tee underneath combined with dark jeans and black biker boots. His mouth was a loose cannon blurting, “Wow”. His eyes widened and he clamped a palm over his mouth.

Meanwhile Marcus loved what he saw and _'oh boy was that surely making him warm in certain places'_. Xander had the perfect built…the perfect body….and a hot fashion sense. _Sue him, guys in check shirts and nice pair of thigh hugging jeans hit his buttons just right._ He chuckled at Xanders surprised look before he added in a fond tone, “You look beautiful Xander”.

Xander never felt his cheeks flush so hard before. He dropped his palm, rubbing the base of his neck as he muttered, “Um thank you Marcus. Same goes for you.....Well ahem….you look nice”.

Marcus adored the flush that creeped up Xanders cheek. It was alluring and made him feel settled in some way. It gave him a sense of knowing that they may be able to work things out. He gestured with his thumb, “Shall we go now?”

“Yeah sure”, Xander answered. He took an internal breath before he stepped out his front door; having faith in Marcus.

* * *

Marcus had driven them a few minutes outside of town. Xander frowned when Marcus turned into this dusty road. He asked, “Where are we going?” He couldn’t help the worry that flared up within him. 

Just then Xander spotted a sign up the road that read ‘ _Welcome to Sioux Falls Outdoor Food Encampment'_. There was an arrow pointed left on the sign and Marcus turned the car into the road. A few meters ahead were several cars all parked one beside the other. Marcus parked into a space beside a yellow pick up truck. He smiled at Xander, “This is a spot that most teens or a few folks come to…mainly because of the view of the lake and to sample the damn best burgers, evening bbq’s and grilled stake…It’s actually the next best thing to home cooked meals”.

Xander could notice teens all heading in one direction towards what looked like the entrance to another clearing. He glanced at a beaming Marcus, “Let’s go then”.

They both headed towards the entrance side by side. Xanders hand itched to grab a hold of Marcus hand that was bumping into his but decided against it. _They were just friends…it’ll be awkward_. But then he felt a warm hand grab his. He gasped lightly and glanced at Marcus who had this glint in his eyes while at the same time looking hesitant. The teen whispered, “Is this ok? Me holding your hand?”

Xander felt his heart fluttering even faster as his cheeks heated up. He nodded, quietly muttering, “Yes it’s fine”.

“Good”, Marcus replied beaming.

The delicious smell of grilled burgers, stake and bbq’s waft through the air, entering their nostrils and making them both sigh in happiness. Xanders tummy was now complaining and his mouth started to water, “Mmm that smells heavenly”.

“Come on just a little further then you’ll see the setup”, Marcus pulled Xander to follow like a happy child in a candy shop.

Xanders eyes almost popped out of its sockets when he saw 10 different colored food trailers sitting neatly side by side. They were arranged in such a way to form an arc and in the center were wooden tables and chairs that can seat from 2  to 10 people. All ranging from small tables to big ones. But the icing was the lake that was just before the setup. It was not that big but it was beautiful nonetheless. Reflecting black under the lights and stars. Xander let his eyes roam the area blurting in awe, “This is beautiful Marcus”. He glanced at the smiling teen, “How did you find this place?”

“I heard about it a couple of years back when I was back in Cali. One of my classmates came back from spending his holidays in Sioux falls and told me about it. I assumed it was a new establishment. So I vowed if we ever moved back here then I would pay this place a visit. Been here several times with my family ever since we been back. The food is glorious and the people who make the food are boisterous and friendly. This space is precious to me so I vowed I’ll only bring people I care about here”.

Xanders heart literally skipped a beat. He swallowed, murmuring, “That’s nice”.

Marcus shrugged, “You are someone special to me Xander”. He squeezed Xanders hand softly, “Should we go and grab a bite? What are you feeling up to eating?”

Xander answered with a beaming smile, “Burgers. I’d love to try the grilled burgers”.

“Where have you been all my life?” Marcus sighed dramatically. He then heartily uttered, “Perfect choice!  I know just which trailer sells the best”. 

Xander laughed as Marcus eagerly pulled him ahead all the way towards a sky blue food trailer with a lit up rectangular billboard reading **‘Betsy’s Best Grilled Burgers’.**

A teen couple were just leaving with their orders in hand giving them the opportunity to order. There was a 50 year old or so woman and husband perched inside. _Oh God Xander could die of the delicious smell and the sizzling sound of meat being baked on the grill was mouth watering._ The woman beamed when she recognized Marcus. Her voice raspy but sweet as she greeted, “Hello Marcus! Back for more grilled burgers?”

“Hey Betsy! Hey Mark!”

“Hiya son!” The 50 year old man replied while flipping a patty.

Marcus smiled, “Definitely here for your amazing grilled burgers”. He pulled Xander closer, “This here is Xander. He will be getting a taste of the best burgers in the whole world”.

Betsy placed a palm on her chest, “Oh Marcus you sweetheart. You’re being modest”.

“It’s the truth Betsy. Never had anything so heavenly. Anyway, can we get two orders of your grilled cheese and beef burger laced with onions, lettuce, tomatoes and….”. He leaned in, “Betsy’s all time homemade secret seasoning”.

Betsy laughed heartily, “Well that’d be coming right up. Give me 5 mins”. She smiled at Xander, “And nice to meet you Xander”.

Xander felt so welcomed, “Nice to meet you to ma’am”.

It took exactly 5 minutes for Betsy to prepare their meals before placing it into 2 Styrofoam containers and handing it to them. She beamed, “Enjoy boys!”

“Thanks Betsy”, Marcus and Xander both replied.

 

* * *

 _Xander has died and gone to heaven._ That is the only explanation as to why he is tasting a burger thats so juicy. He was moaning lightly at every bite, “Mmm my God this is surreal”.

Marcus chuckled lightly, “I assure you it’s real”.

Xander shook his head from side to side, “No…It’s a dream…pinch me?.....Ow!”

“What you said to pinch you”, Marcus said fondly with a smile.

Xander sighed, “You’re lucky you found me heavenly food or else I would so be getting you back for that”.

Marcus chuckled again, “I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying your meal”. His eyes then landed on a tiny dollop of sauce on the corner of Xanders lip. He gestured with his finger, “Um you have a little…”. He indicated by thumbing at the corner of his own lip, “Right there….no…no…no you missed…just let me get it for you”. Marcus thumbed at the sauce and brought it to his lips, sucking at his thumb.

Xanders heart was jackhammering against his ribcage and there was fluttering in his tummy. His breath hitched as his eyes narrowed onto the thumb that was between Marcus lips. _It was hypnotic_.

Marcus noticed Xander staring as if almost mesmerized. He saw the teens pupils dilate as his eyes focused on his lips. He asked, “Xander you ok?” He had a feeling he knew what Xander was studying and it made him crave the teen back. However, he didn’t want to scare the teen. _Baby steps_.

Xanders eyes shot up to Marcus curious ones. _Crap! He had just been caught staring!_ He rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat, “Um yeah I’m uh I’m fine”. He chomped on the last piece of his burger before he rubbed his tummy, “Um shall we go now? The game will be starting in another 15 mins”.

Marcus just let his eyes roam the slightly uncomfortable teens features. He hated that Xander felt that way but he knew it was a normal reaction. _They had to work on things and Xander needed to trust him again._ He threw his last piece into his mouth before clapping his hands together, “Ok let’s go”. 

Marcus was strolling slowly towards the vehicle when he felt a warm hand engulf his. His eyes shot to meet the smiling and slightly flushed face of Xanders. The freckled teen uttered quite shyly, “Thank you for bringing me here Marcus. I enjoyed our meal today”.

Marcus wanted to leap and scream. He tried to will himself to calm down before muttering, “My pleasure Xander. Maybe we can come here some other time?”

“I would like that very much”, Xander shyly replied.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date or not date?...part 2

The football game was in full swing when they arrived. Xander let Marcus guide them to the stands, all the while holding onto his hand. Xander felt his stomach flutter at Marcus intimate handhold while excitement bubbled within him due the loud cheers of the spectators.

Marcus led them to seat in the center of the long bleachers. They were at the perfect spot to watch every action that took place. Since Marcus knew that Xander knew nothing about football, he started explaining to him what each and every move or score meant.

The pair were unconsciously leaning into one another as they talked. Neither paying much attention to those around them. That was until they were interrupted by a rather excited feminine voice that squealed, “Marcus?!”

Marcus and Xander turned to the source of the voice behind them. Xanders heart began to plummet to his tummy while Marcus eyes lit up in slight disbelief, blurting, “Leah?”

The cute freckled blonde smiled wide, “Hey!”

“Oh my God Leah, it’s been a long time. What’re you doing here?”

“Watching the game same as you dumbass”, She replied jokingly.

Marcus chuckled. Meanwhile, Xander watched the exchange with a heavy heart because he knew who Leah was…..Marcus first Crush….Well Marcus first female crush. He chose to remain quiet as the duo chatted away.

“So you’ve grown Marcus. All that baby fat disappeared and now you’re looking like every teenage girls wet dream”, She winked cheekily.

Marcus rolled his eyes, “Ha-ha whatever. I can say the same about you. Bet all them fellas be falling at your feet huh?”

“Well more like kissing my feet and worshiping the ground I walk on”.

“Yeah I bet”. Marcus saw that Xander was watching the game but he seemed like he wasn't there paying attention. He suddenly felt like an ass. He placed a hand on Xanders forearm, making the teen gasp before glancing at him. He smiled, “I’d like you to meet someone”.

Xander just went along with it, muttering, “Ok”.

Marcus introduced with a beaming smile, “Leah I’d like you to meet Xander Winchester. You remember him don’t you?”

“Oh yes I remember!” She smiled toothily, “How are you X?”

Xander nodded, “I’m good thank you Leah. And how are you?”

“I’m good too Xander”. She aimed a teasing look at Marcus, “So you two on a date?”

Marcus and Xander both flushed red. Marcus cleared his throat after a while, changing the subject, “And how about you huh? Where’s your date?”

“Nice try avoiding the question Marcus. Guess it’s a date then”. She chuckled, “As for me, hells yeah I’m with my date….she just went to get us more snacks”.

Xander felt hope creep up within him, he smiled, “You have a girlfriend?”

Leah smirked, “Yatsi! And you have a boyfriend”.

Xander was about to clear things up when Marcus spoke up, “That he does”.

Xanders gaze shot to the side of Marcus smiling face. He unconsciously blurted, “W-what?”

Marcus bit his bottom lip, glancing at Xander, “Well we’re working towards that….hopefully”.

A small smile curved Xanders lip, “Yes we are”.

“Good”, Marcus murmured softly.

Leah studied the two with an amused brow, “Well you two are damn smitten with each other, it’s hella adorable… no scratch that…..you guys are freaken smoking….a damn hot couple you’ll make”.

Xander was real red now. His heart was fluttering like crazy as he unconsciously snuggled into Marcus. The rest of the game was spent with Leah and her girlfriend Eliza creating fun moments with he and Marcus. Xander actually enjoyed himself and Leah was actually quite awesome.

But the fun soon came to an end when the game ended and everyone had to disperse.

Xander and Marcus waved bye to Leah and her girlfriend with a promise of catching up soon. As they made their way yammering away about the game, a familiar irritating female voice Xander would recognize anywhere called out Marcus name.

Marcus rolled his eyes and turned only to have an over happy cheerleader jump forcefully into his arms. He pushed Marica away from him, “Woah Marica personal space please”.

The cheerleader sneered at Xander before she cocked her hip, folding her arms across her chest, “You never had a problem with me being in your personal space before Marcus”.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Xanders shoulder, pulling the shy teen close, “Times have changed Marica. I’ve found better people to have in my personal space than some desperado who has no respect for others boundaries because she thinks she’s the queen bee”.

“How dare you!”

“Piss off!” Marcus spat out before he steered a surprised Xander and he to the car. He opened Xanders door, “You ok Xander?”

Xander smiled shyly at Marcus, “I’m fine Marcus. Let’s go yeah”.

“Aye aye captain!”

* * *

Marcus parked his car just outside the footpath by Xanders home. It was 11.30pm and the lights were still on in Xanders house. Marcus uttered, “I think you’re parents are still awake”.

“Yup. Must be having a few beers or wine while the kids are asleep. They do that sometimes”.

Marcus smiled and gets out of the car, jogging over to Xanders side and opening the door, “Come on I’ll walk you to your door”.

Xander got out of the car, shyly admitting, “You don’t have to do that Marcus”.

“Yes I do Xander”, Marcus stated with determination.

They strolled to the door, silence between them. A good type of silence. They were now standing before the Winchesters front door.

Xander cleared his throat, “Thank you for today Marcus. I had fun”.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I had fun too Xander…we should do something tomorrow too?”

Xanders heart practically skipped a beat, “Really? You want to do that?”

“Of course. Let’s go to the beach tomorrow. And if you want, we can bring your brother Leon along and he can  also bring his friends if he wants”.

“You would really do that?”

“Do what?”

“Invite my obnoxious brother along?” 

Marcus loved the way Xander stared at him in amazement. He smiled, “I don’t mind. It’ll be fun!”

Xander nodded, smiling wide, “Ok Marcus. I’ll see you at 9am then”.

“I’ll see you then X”, Marcus added before leaning in and landing a soft peck on Xanders cheek. “Goodnight Xander. Sweet dreams”.

Xander was tomato red. He was sure of that. He replied, “Good night Marcus”.

Both teens dispersed with big smiles on their faces. Both excited for the next day to come.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback my lovelies??


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!..Thank you for waiting on the next chapter my lovelies!..
> 
> I'm a sucker for sweetness and I tend to get carried away when writing...so here you go....enjoy!!!!!! :D

It’s a sin for a guy to look that good in a red swim shorts. 

That muscular structure; well toned arms and well refined torso, thighs and back. 

Xander could possibly be drooling right now as he stares at those deep dimples at the bottom of Marcus back. Thank heaven’s for his own loose pair of swim trunks or things will get pretty interesting.

Oh God Marcus is coming back. More like jogging back like a Baywatch lifeguard in slow motion.

Xander pretended to scroll through his phone….anti-social once more.

“Hey Xander. Want to collect shell’s?”

Xander looked up at Marcus, cheeks warning up at the teens lopsided grin and outstretched hand. He stared at the hand for a little while before slipping his phone into his bag and grabbing a hold of it. He gasped as Marcus pulled him up with such strength that had him plastering himself chest to chest with the smug looking teen. And Xander could not tear his gaze away from those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

“Xander if you wanted to get cozy, all you needed to do was let me know”, Marcus murmured warmly while running his palms down Xanders naked back, chuckling when he heard the teen gasp lightly. He whispered, “You ok?”

Xander almost melted at the tender tone Marcus used. It was laced with adoration and concern. His body felt electrified at the delicious burn of Marcus hands raking down his back. _Oh God_. He swallowed and slowly dislodged himself from a slightly frowning Marcus, apologizing, “Sorry. I’m fine. Didn’t mean to um….bump into you”.

“That’s fine X. No need to apologize”. Marcus smiled, walking backwards, “Now come on. Your brother and his friend are wanting us to compete, _‘Who collects the most seashells’._ Losers get to buy dinner today. It’s a tag team effort….us vs them”.

Xander answered sheepishly, his heart fluttering, “Ok that sounds fun”.

They had managed to start the challenge at the same time, each teams following opposite directions to each other. With bucket in hand, they proceeded to look for sea shells. 

Xander was currently laughing a full bellied laugh because Marcus accidently picked up a shell that actually had an inhabitant living in it, instantly dropping it and letting out a near girl like scream when the sea creature decided to reveal its long spider like legs. Xander had placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, “Oh my God…you should have heard yourself”. He instantly burst into another fit of laughter clutching at his cramped stomach, “Ow”.

“That’s what you get”, Marcus grumbled without much heat, trying to fight off a smile of his own.

Xander chuckled at the pout Marcus now adorned, unconsciously blurting, “You’re adorable when you’re grumpy”. His eyes bulged out and instantly cupped a hand to his mouth.

It was Marcus turn to burst into laughter. He wiped the tears from his eyes, studying the very rosy cheeked shy looking Xander who found the sand between his toes interesting. He uttered, “You’re the one that’s adorable Xander. I mean I swear your freckles stand out more when you’re all shy and blushing”.

Xander bit his bottom lip, studying Marcus with soft eyes and a hesitant smile. A smile which Marcus gladly returned while taking a few steps further towards him. He swore his heart was trying to palpitate out of his chest. He swallowed and seemed to freeze in place as Marcus gravitated towards him. He let out a sigh when the heated palm of Marcus hand dragged down his cheek before he thumbed Xanders bottom lip. He whispered, “Marcus?”

Marcus was completely mesmerized. His eyes glanced down at the pink pouty lips, his own tongue swiping across his lip. He rested his forehead against Xanders, pleading, “Please let me kiss you Xander?”

Xander uttered slightly breathless, “Kiss me Marcus please”.

They both smiled at one another, Xander wrapping his arms around Marcus neck while Marcus wrapped his arms around Xanders mid waist. They both leaned in, lips grazing each others softly, just feeling and breathing as their mouths began to water in hunger.

“Really how did you go from picking shells to almost making out?....I say ALMOST because you guys are slower than snails….like hello just kiss the shit out of each other already!”

Xander glared at Leon, “Lee just walk back in the direction you came….like seriously… everytime!”

Leon pouted before he pulled Tracy’s hand to follow him the way that he came while dragging his feet and grumbling below his breath. Before he could disappear from hearing range, Leon called out, “By the way we win!” He held up his bucket full of shells, “You two are buying dinner!”

Marcus chuckled lightly while Xander rolled his eyes up heavenward. He gazed back into Marcus curious eyes, admitting quite shyly, he was sure he was crimson, “Um do you still want to kiss?”

Marcus grinned a lopsided teasing smirk, “Thought you’d never ask”. With that he claimed Xanders lips in a sweet soft kiss. 

Xander could feel his legs slowly turning to jello as imaginary fireworks went off in his head. He had never been kissed this way before.This was his first kiss and it was perfect. He made a sound at the back of his throat that came out sounding like a whine when Marcus disconnected their lips. They continued to lean their foreheads against one another, wrapped warmly in each others arms, giggling lightly. Xander murmured, “That was amazing”.

“The most stirring kiss I have ever had”.

A little hurt arose through Xander at the thought of him not being Marcus first but it was manageable as long as he had Marcus in his arms. He asked a little timidly, “Will there be more?”

Marcus moved his head slightly back, just enough to be able to gaze into Xanders beautiful greens. He thumbed at the vulnerable looking teens freckled cheek, softly replying, “I definitely want more kisses Xander. I want more between us”.

Xanders heart fluttered, “What do you mean Marcus?”

This time Marcus cheeks were turning crimson, “I want us to be boyfriends”. He added quickly, “If you’d like of course”.

Xander wanted to instantly say ‘Yes’ however, there were a few things he needed to clear up first. He asked, “What about your status in school Marcus? I’m the school nerd. And is this going to be a secret relationship? Because I don’t think I can be a dirty little secret”.

Marcus smiled fondly, “Xander I’m dead serious about this. No secrets. No lies. You mean so much to me….you have no idea how much. But I remember us from a very tender age and I knew from that moment that I ….I fell for you, even though we were too young at the time to even understand complex feelings…it’s just.... I already knew that my heart belongs to Xander Winchester. And it was unfortunate that we had to part but being back again…..seeing you again….everything just fell back into place and I knew that I have to try harder to win your affections. I just needed to have you. And screw what others think in school, screw reputation….those things won’t make me happy….you will”.

Xander was trying to keep up with Marcus every word.  His heart swelling even further as the butterflies rapidly or joyfully fluttered around in his belly. He was at the point where he was slightly overwhelmed or at a loss for words. 

“Xander say something?...Anything?.....I mean I know it’s probably too much to take in and you might feel weirded out…I apologize if I’m freaking you out but mhmm mmm mmm”, Marcus rant was muffled by Xanders palm over his mouth.

“Shh Marcus!” He pulled his hand away from the quieted teens mouth, beaming, “I’m so happy that you feel something for me because it’s mutual. And if you’d still have me then I’d be honored to be your boyfriend”.

Marcus chuckled, heart skipping a beat, “Well that was short and sweet. And I’d be thrilled to be your partner in crime. I’d be thrilled to be your boyfriend Xander”. He rested his forehead once more against Xanders, arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend's waist swinging them playfully from side to side as they both giggled shyly once again.

Suddenly the voice of Leon interrupted nearby, “Jesus Christ! If you two wanted to dance, you might as well just found a damn dance class to attend! This is the beach people, strictly no dancing or mushy times…..especially in front of baby brother!” He added dramatically, “Oh my….I thought the sun would blind me but it looks like your puppy love will….oh somebody save me!”

Xander rolled his eyes once more while his boyfriend broke into laughter. He laid a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips before forcing himself to dislodge from his boyfriend’s warm cuddle. He huffed and folded this arms across his chest, blurting, “You’re such a drama queen Lee!”

“Am not!” Leon poked his tongue out at his unamused brother. He clapped his hands together, “Ok new challenge. Race to the buoy. Last one gets to buy dinner for a week”. He didn’t waste anytime running and cackling towards the water followed by Tracy.

Xander snorted, shaking his head before uttering, “Sometimes I wonder how in the hell are we brother’s”. He smirked at Marcus, “Last one to the buoy gets to do whatever his boyfriend tells him for a whole week without any complaints”. With that he ran towards the waves, Marcus following with his own answer ‘ _You’re on’._

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okie dokie give me your feedbacks! :D
> 
> Remember sweet times before anything angsty!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Marcus go to school as boyfriend's...how will their peers react particularly Marica?
> 
> A little angst....
> 
> Warning: Bullying and references to a car accident but nothing graphic. Please don't read if triggered.

They were all looking. They were all staring. They were all whispering. They were all intrigued. 

Not all seemed to take them in with happy looks though.

Especially not the cheerleaders. Especially not the football team. Especially not Marica.

Marcus must have picked up on Xanders nervousness or insecurity because he broke their handhold and wrapped an arm around Xanders shoulder, pulling the teen close to his side and laying a peck on the freckled cheek. He whispered into Xanders ear, “Baby you ok?”

The warm feel of Marcus breath against his ear made him all tingly combined with the comforting embrace settled him. He just melted into Marcus side, feeling more at ease, choosing to ignore all else around him. He wrapped an arm around Marcus’ mid back, laying his head unto his boyfriend’s shoulder, softly replying, “I’m fine babe. Just have to get used to all the attention”.

Marcus puffed air onto his blonde hair, ruffling it, muttering warmly into his scalp as continued to pass their peers in the hallway, “Busy bodies. I’ll let you get your stuff from your locker while I wait for you then we can go get my stuff and head to class together”. The blue eyed teen shot his peers a warning look.

Xanders heart fluttered at the concern laced in Marcus tone. He knew his boyfriend did not want to leave him alone just yet. He was just thankful that they had the first and second period together. Just like they planned, they each got a hold of their text books, writing pads and stationery before heading to class together. 

However, Xander still felt a little self conscious.  He could sense that someone unfriendly was staring at him. _Don’t look. Don’t look._ But he did. Just a glance back brought into sight the glaring cold face of one pissed off Marica. And she never blinked. He immediately returned his gaze to his classroom door, pushing it open and entering with a erratic heartbeat. 

He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

It was during fifth period when Xanders phone vibrated. He frowned and glanced at his screen. His face instantly lighting up when he saw the message was from Marcus. He hit the read button and his smile instantly downturned.

_**Marcus** : My dad got into a car accident. Oh my God Xander I don’t know what to do?!_

Xanders gasped. He could practically feel Marcus panic and anxiety through the phone. He glanced up at their class teacher who was busy writing on the board before replying hurriedly.

_**Xander** : Marcus baby I’m sorry to hear that. Babe just breath and tell me where you are? Are you still in school?_

_**Marcus** : No. I’m in Sioux Falls General Hospital waiting room with mom. We haven’t heard anything from the doctors yet. Xander what if something bad happens?! I’m scared!_

_**Xander** : Oh babe. I don’t know what to say? But I need you to stay strong ok….For your mom. I’m going to ask for an early leave from school._

Marcus reply was instantaneous.

_**Marcus** : No! Don’t do that please Xander. You  only have a few periods left and then you’re done for the day. Classes are important._

_**Xander** : So are you Marcus! I want to be there for you._

_**Marcus** : Babe I love you so much for that. But please don’t cut class. Finish school for me please._

Xanders heart fluttered. Marcus just said _‘I love you_ ’. If it wasn’t for the current situation Xander would have been jumping for joy, possibly looking like a maniac in front of his entire history class. Didn’t mean he wasn’t beaming like a goofball. _So not the time_. His phone vibrated again.

_**Marcus** : Babe? You there?_

_**Xander** : I’m here hon. Ok I’ll adhere to your request. But I’m so coming after school._

_**Marcus** : Ok babe. Oh my God. The doctors here. Gotta go babe._

_**Xander** : Keep me updated please. Take care Marcus. X._

Xander glanced up front. He hopes everything is fine and well.

* * *

Xander thought his day couldn’t get any worse. 

He was minding his own business, reading in the library during his free period when all of a sudden someone slammed their palms onto his table making the sharp sound echo loudly in the empty library. He startled and glanced up to see Marica fixing him a stern look and beside her stood two well known football players and bullies, Luke and Raphael. Xander swallowed the lump in his throat.

Marica sneered, “Well look what we have here boys. Little nerd reading”. She looks around, before smugly saying, “Though no boyfriend around. Did he get tired of you already?”

Luke snorted, “Must have”.

“Don’t blame him”, Raphael chuckled before leaning in. His voice dangerous as he said, “Maybe we should show this freak where he fits on the food chain”.

Xander could hear Luke crack his knuckles. His heart thumping even harder against his chest, he stuttered, “P-Please I don’t want a-any t-trouble”.

Marica teased mockingly while letting out a shrill laugh, “Please I don’t want any trouble. Oh please! Save it freak!”.

Xander found himself being hauled up by the lapels of his shirt. His breath stuck in his chest as Luke growled in his face, “I can definitely rearrange his face!’

“What do you think you’re doing?! Let him go now!”

Luke instantly unclasped his hold and stepped back. The librarians heels click clacked on the floor as she approached the group. Xander had never been more thankful for perfect timing. 

“Why are you hassling that boy?! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Leave now and if I ever catch you bullying any more students then you will highly pay the price by paying the principal a visit. Now we wouldn’t want that would we, Luke, Raphael and Marica?!”

“No Mrs. Finch”.

She nodded to the exit, “Now out all of you!”

Xander watched Luke and Raphael scurry away like dogs with tails between their legs. But as for Marica, she bit out fixing him with a sour look, “Just remember that sooner or later Marcus will choose me over you. You will see”. With that she stomped away with her head held high.

“Well that one’s got something up her ass”, uttered Mrs. Finch with a shake of her head as she watched Marica walk away. She faced Xander, “Are you ok sweetie?”

Xander tried to will his heart to calm and smiled, “I’m fine Mrs. Finch. Thank you”.

“Don’t let assholes like that push you around”. 

Xander was truly grateful. He sighed and packed his books into his bag. The siren ran signaling time for his last class. He thanked Mrs. Finch once more and headed for his class counting his lucky stars. 

In the end of the day, he just wanted to see Marcus again.

* * *

Xander pushed his way through the glass doors of the hospital entrance. Marcus had alerted him 30 minutes earlier that his father was now in the recovery ward and that he was doing well so far. He instantly replied ‘thank heaven’s and that he was still going to come over after school’.

Now here he was. 

“Xander!”

Xander ran into his boyfriend’s arms, sharing a warm comforting tight hug. Their lips met soon after soothing and soft before they leaned their foreheads against one another. Xander asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine baby. Just thankful that my dad’s ok”. He laid another soft peck onto Xanders lips, “And so glad that you're here. Makes me so happy”.

“I’m here for you babe”.

Marcus just stared in wonder at his boyfriend, making Xander blush, “What?”

Marcus thumbed at the freckles on Xanders cheek, “Its just. I know it might be too soon to say this….But…..I love you Xander. I just know in my heart that I love you so much”.

Xanders heart skipped a happy beat. In his heart he already knew his answer. He answered shyly, “I love you too Marcus Kendall”.

Time stood still as they stared happily into each others eyes. Love and wholeness bustling through and completing them.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for your patience my lovelies...So how was this chapter for you?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry for the late one my lovelies...I swear I had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back and I promise that this fic will never be abandoned ♡

It was 10pm when Xander returned home. And he was kinda fidgety because he hadn’t thought to call his parents and inform them that he would be running late. Well most of it had to do with his cell dying on him while in the hospital.

He quietly tiptoed across the hallway and just as he placed his foot on the bottom step, his dad’s deep disappointed voice rolled out, “Sneaking into your own house at this time of night can’t be a good sign Xander Marcus Novak”.

Xander closed his eyes briefly. His dad using his whole name could only mean one thing; he was pissed or upset. 

He turned to meet his father’s stern eyes but behind those eyes he could see worry. Guilt filled him up, “I’m sorry dad. I didn’t mean to make you and papa worry”.

Dean nodded stiffly, “Where were you? Xander we discussed this already. If you or your brother are running late then you are to call and inform papa or I. I had to stop your papa from calling the police today”.

Xander hung his head down for a few seconds and without realizing a sob instantly tore out of him. Then wet tears ran down his cheeks as his heart squeezed. He really didn’t gather what was happening until he could feel strong arms pull him into a hug. He hugged back burying his face into his dad’s shoulder, voice quietly saying, “I’m sorry dad”.

Dean knew how soft hearted Xander was. His son didn’t have a single evil bone in his body. He wondered what was going on to allow his son to break down in front of him. It couldn’t be him. The last thing he ever wants is for his baby to hurt. He asked while still comforting his trembling son, “Shh baby it’s ok, papa and I were just worried. Please don’t cry”.

“Dad something happened to Marcus dad”, Xander choked into his father shoulder.

Dean pulled away as dread began to fill him up. His heart aching at the sight of his snotty nosed, blotchy faced son, “Baby what happened to Marcus dad?”

“He was involved in a car accident. Marcus alerted me so I took off for the hospital”. His cloudy vision meeting his dad’s slightly glassy eyes, “I had to be there for Marcus. He’s my boyfriend and I care about him”. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, “Both Marcus and my phone died and we didn’t have any chargers. Plus I was too busy comforting Marcus that I forgot to contact you or papa. I’m sorry”.

Dean ran his hand soothingly up and down his son’s bicep, “Hey all is forgiven son. How is Marcus dad doing?”

“He’s going to be ok. He is still in recovery but the doc says that all is well”. His eyes averted his dad’s, “Papa will be mad at me”.

Dean squeezed his son’s shoulder, “Leave papa to me ok, however in the mean time would you like me to fish out your dinner and maybe we can have hot chocolate. We can talk about how you’re doing, hmm?”

Xander smiled lightly, “I would love that dad. I am starving even though Marcus bought me food earlier”.

Dean smiled, “Spoken like a true Winchester. Great sweetheart. Come on”.

Xander was just grateful for a dad like Dean.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. He stretched like a cat would before he sat up. But before he could actually smile, thoughts of Xander AWOL yesterday started running through his mind once again. This propelled him to make his way on hurried feet to his son’s bedroom, pushing the door open. His heart collapsing as he saw the bed was nicely made and empty. 

_Oh God where was his baby? He should have called the police yesterday._

His heart was racing as he hurried down the stairs. As he made his way to the kitchen, happy laughter and conversations could be heard. He stopped by the entrance to their kitchen, letting out a deep breath as he saw his eldest helping his dad fry up some breakfast while his other babies munched away happily on their servings. He smiled warmly as Dean and Xander threw jokes at one another.

“Dad you would have definitely looked funny in spandex”, Xander teased.

Dean scoffed, “Are you kidding me?! With a body like mine, I would look great in any type of body hugging suit!” Dean emphasized waving his spatula in the air.

Castiel decided to pitch in, “I agree with your dad”. He winked at Dean earning an eye roll and gag from his son.

“Eww pops! TMI!”

Castiel chuckled and walked up to his son, pulling him into a slightly tight hug, “Good morning sweetheart”.

Xander hugged his papa back, “Good morning papa”.

Castiel glanced at his son, eyes roaming for any signs of hurt, “Are you ok?”

Xander nodded, “Yeah papa I’m fine”. He added, “I’m sorry about last night”.

“Its ok baby. I’m just happy that you’re home safe and sound”.

Xander beamed just as the front door bell rang. He added, “I’ll get that!”

“No I’ll get it. You finish making breakfast with your dad”, Castiel interjected, laying a quick peck on Deans lips before heading for the door.

He opened the door to find Marcus standing there with his hands in his pockets looking slightly shy as he announced, “Um good morning Mr. Winchester”.

“Good morning Marcus”, Castiel beamed brightly. Oh how little Marcus has grown up to be a handsome young man. It’s no wonder his son is swooned. Well he was sure that Marcus also had a great personality hence his son’s interest in the teen. He asked, “How may I help you this morning Marcus?”

Marcus scratched the back of his ear, before holding out a hand that contained what seemed to be earphones and an iPod, “Um Xander left his iPod in my backpack yesterday. I came to return it”.

Oh so Xander must have been with Marcus yesterday. How sweet and interesting.

Castiel smiled widely so as not to make the teen fold into himself, he opened the door wide and stood aside, “You’re most welcome to hand that over to Xander yourself. We were just about to start breakfast. How about you come in and join us?”

Marcus smiled lightly, nodding, “Ok thanks”.

Castiel watched as his son’s face lit up when he saw Marcus. He stood by his husband and watched as his eldest jumped into the waiting arms of his gorgeous boyfriend. He nudged Dean, “They make a cute couple”.

Dean laid a soft peck on Castiels forehead, “Yes they do. Reminds me of us when we were their age”.

Castiel returned Deans kiss but on the lips before laying his head on his lovers shoulders. The sweet scene before him did bring back memories of he and Dean at that age. He smiles on fondly, “Yes it does. So much love”.

He only wished his son endless happiness.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to push on further and keep writing ♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of fluffiness in this chapter...though the ending is a little....arrgghhhh!...You will see what I mean....

There was a party this Friday and the _cool kids_ were invited.  Marcus fit into this so called _popular_ crowd hence was invited. And now Xander had to go because his boyfriend was good at begging with his doe eyes and kisses. 

Xander stood before the mirror studying his attire. _Today he was going to go as casual._ He chose to wear his dark blue jeans, red and black checkered flannel and white sneakers. He should be excited however, there was this underlying feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

And not a good feeling at all.

He was startled from his thoughts when his papa’s voice uttered, “Well don’t you look handsome son. Marcus is a lucky guy to have you as a date to the party”. His papa admitted with a soft smile.

Xander flushed lightly, shrugging, “It’s nothing fancy papa”.

“You don’t have to wear anything fancy to be gorgeous and appreciated son. I think you are perfect”.

Xander chuckled, “You’re just saying that because you’re my papa”.

Castiel made his way over to his son, laying a peck on his baby’s forehead, “I’m saying that because I know that you are a wonderful person inside and out baby. You have always been from the day you were born”. He booped Xanders nose just as the doorbell rang, “Now go have some fun love. And please be safe”.

“Call us if you need anything”, His dad’s voice sounded by the door.

He smiled and nodded, “Thanks dad”.

Dean ruffled his son’s hair playfully earning a ‘ _Hey!’_ from Xander who furiously started adjusting his hair once more. He jogged down the stairs, calling over his shoulder, “Bye dad! Bye papa!”

Xanders parents replied in unison in between light laughter, “Bye baby!”

Xander opened the door and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms. Marcus holding his gorgeous boyfriend close, laying a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before murmuring, “Ready baby?”

“So ready!” 

* * *

The party was held at Marica’s family lake house. 

_Surprise. Surprise!_

Marcus squeezed his hand as they sat quietly in their parked car. He whispered, “Babe are you ok?” Xander was trying to reign in his irritation but clearly it wasn’t working.

Xander aimed a confused slightly frowning face at Marcus, “Why didn’t you tell me that the party was at Marica’s?”

“I didn’t think it would matter baby”. Marcus quickly added, “I’m sorry. We can leave if you want”. His hand already on the ignition.

“No baby don’t!” Xander forced a smile while squeezing Marcus hand, “Just surprised is all”. _Understatement_. He gnawed at his bottom lip, glancing down at his lap.

Xander found his chin lifted and his eyes meeting concerned blue ones, “Baby what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Marcus watched his boyfriend shake his head, eyes uncertain, “It’s just”. Xander shrugged, “Marica and I are not exactly friends”.

Xander watched his boyfriend aim him a sympathetic look, “Offer still stands if you want to go or we could just stay by each others side tonight”. He murmured, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you Xander.

Marcus laid a kiss on his boyfriends lips as a promise. Meanwhile, Xander blurted fondly, “You’re like my knight in shining armor”.

“Always be there to rescue you sweetheart”.

Xanders heart fluttered, his blush turning his face crimson. He had to resist the urge to giggle, saying, “We should go now. I have a curfew at 12”.

“Ok babe”. Marcus smiled, toying with Xanders fingers, “How about we stay till 10 and then go look for a burger joint. I can take you to the park swings and we can eat there”. He winked, “I’ll even push you on the swing”.

“As high as you can?” Xander teased, his heart swelling a hundred times more with love for this romantic teen. 

“As high as you want me to baby,” Marcus replied flirtingly.  

“I’ll hold you to that Kendell”, Xander laid one more quick kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips before indicating with his head. “Lets go”.

**

There were sweaty bodies littered everywhere. Loud music blaring while a few teens danced, drank, pranked and made out. 

Xander wondered how people could stand this crazy atmosphere.

He wrinkled his nose, not appreciating the disgusting odor of beer and sweat. _Gross_.

Marcus wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pulling Xander close to his chest as he stirred them into an area that was more clear and less hectic. Eventually they ended up on the patio, the air much fresher and the peers less.

Marcus whispered into his ear, “I’ll go get us something to drink. What’re you into?”

Xander faced his boyfriend, smiling shyly, “Um I don’t drink alcohol”.

“That’s ok babe. I will get each of us a soda”. Marcus rested his forehead against Xanders, swaying them playfully back and forth, “Besides I gotta drive babe and above all else look after my honey bunch”.

This time Xander actually giggled. He blushed even harder that he was sure his ears were turning red. He playfully shoved at Marcus chest, “Go get our sodas blossoms”.

Marcus let out a mock gasp, clutching at his chest dramatically, “Oh that hurt. I’m definitely a buttercup!”. Marcus winked, walking backwards, “Hold that thought my sweet cinnamon roll”.

Xander couldn’t help but throw his head back and let out a full bellied laugh at his boyfriend’s goofiness. This was another side to Marcus he loved and cherished. He swiped the happy tears from his eyes, trying to collect himself just in time to hear a voice he never wished to come across today.

“Who in the hell invited a loser like you?!”

Xander swallowed as dread slowly filled him. He turned to meet the scowling face of his arch nemesis.

Marica.

_Marcus where are you?_

_Hurry back please._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feed me with your comments and kudos pretty please ♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marcus get to Xander on time?
> 
> Who's the Calvary?...

**Marcus**

He navigated his way through the bodies of his peers carrying their sodas. He was looking forward to making his sweetheart laugh, thinking of all the funny things he could tell Xander. But his smile dropped when he approached the spot where he had left Xander standing, only to find that his boyfriend was no longer there. 

His heart started to thump hard and his worry spiked tenfold, he laid their sodas on a table and did a full 360, eyes frantically scanning every area. A friend of his headed towards him, “Hey Zach, you seen Xander?!” He hurriedly asked.

“Yeah I think he was headed towards the lakeside with Luke, Raphael, Marica and her cheerleading squad. He didn’t look too happy man”.

 _No. No. No. No._ Before Zach could say anything else he was shoving his way past people and running towards the lakeside. When he got close, he could hear cheering and jeering, his eyes spotting the group of people he was looking for. As he got closer his heart almost stopped as he spotted the thrashing of a figure who was being held under water by Luke and Raphael. He didn’t waste anytime, he shoved the cheerleaders aside and yelled, “Let him to Raphael! Luke! Now!” 

Raphael and Luke pulled a now gasping and choking Xander out the knee high water. Luke replying, “Oh come on Marcus. We were just having fun”.

His eyes only focused on a drenched almost pale Xander whose eyes were now shining tears mixed with lake water. He growled and shoved both teens aside, supporting Xander in his grasp, “I’ve got you baby. I’ve got you”.

“Marcus?” Xander relayed a little confused.

That was not a good sign. He carried Xander up bridle style and trudged his way to the lakeside. He barked at all who got in his way, “MOVE!” 

He  laid a shivering Xander on the ground and proceeded to remove Xanders soaked jacket off and shed his that was thankfully still dry, wrapping it around his boyfriend while holding him close to supply him body warmth. He rubbed at Xanders bicep, “Do you need me to call a medic babe? Please tell me how you’re feeling?”

Xander shook his head, teeth chattering as he replied, “No. I didn’t swallow or inhale any water. I’m good, just cold”. He kissed his lovers head  repeatedly, “I’m calling your dad and papa”.

“No babe don’t! They’ll only worry!” Xander replied quickly.

“They need to know what happened here Xander. I for one am tired of Raphael, Luke, Marica and her skanks. And I have warned them repeatedly to stay away from you yet they don’t listen. So I think it’s times to pull out the big guns and end this once and for all before you end up in a more worse situation”. He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “Please baby let me call them?”

Xander dug himself deeper into his chest, whispering, “Ok baby. The numbers-“.

“555-097-876 for your dad and 555-347-123 for your papa. I’ll call your dad”, he interrupted, the numbers flowing out of his mouth without a single glance at his phone.

Xanders amused voice asked, “You remember my parents numbers by heart?”

“Yeah I have to baby. I’m dating their son. It’s important that I know their numbers by heart. Very very important”, he smiled and dialed Mr. Winchesters number.

The response was instantaneous.

* * *

**Xander**

He listened as Marcus explained to his dad what had happened. Surprisingly there was no shouting from the other end. When Marcus hung up, he asked jokingly, “Well what’s the verdict?”

Marcus gnawed at his bottom lip, “Um your dad and papa are on their way”.

He sighed, “And how did they sound? They didn’t accuse or blame you of anything, did they?” He was going to scold his parents if they ever blamed Marcus.

“No they didn’t babe. Your dad though had this steel like voice when he said he was on his way”.

Xander rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh boy. When dad uses that steel voice, it only means a storm is coming. And I don’t think it’s directed at you babe”. His eyes shot over to a still laughing Luke, Raphael and the cheerleaders who were pointing his way. “It’s probably going to be directed at them”.

“Uh-oh guess I’ll just have to prepare their headstones then”, Marcus replied jokingly earning a playful slap on the chest from him.

“Babe that’s not funny!” He laughed alongside Marcus cuddling tighter and enjoying the warmth his boyfriend provided. He hummed, closing his eyes in content, “Mmm I love this. I love cuddling with you”.

Marcus chuckled lightly, his chest rumbling under his ears, soothing him further. His boyfriends fingers carding softly through his hair, “Seriously babe? After all that’s happened here tonight, this is what you’re focused on”.

Xander shrugged, “What I can’t help it if my boyfriend has such a nice chiseled chest ok”. He ran his palm along his boyfriend’s tummy feeling the mountains lined against the torso, “Mmm and those damn abs are screaming to be felt”.

“Well then…since you put it that way”, Marcus whispered against his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. He giggled at the tickling feeling. 

“Stop it babe. That tickles”.

“I love you”, Marcus murmured against his ear.

“I love you too baby”.

Just then he heard the telltale signs of his parents voices approaching. He and Marcus turned to see his parents heading towards them. But then his eyes landed on two other individuals. One really tall one and the other very short one with a baseball bat in hand. He blurted, “Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe?”

He could hear uncle Gabe on full attack mode , “OK WHO NEEDS AN ASS WHOOPING FOR TOUCHING MY NEPHEW?!”

Uncle Sam backing his husband up, “JUVENILE CORRECTIONAL CENTRES AIN’T GOING TO BE DREAMLAND! I’LL MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!”

He sighs just as his parents are by his side checking him up, “Here comes the Calvary”.

His papa cradling him to his chest, “Oh baby tell me you’re ok?”

“Yes I’m ok pops”, he took his papa’s warmth in without letting go of Marcus hand.

His dad pat Marcus on the shoulder, “ Thanks for being there for him Marcus. I think things would have gone much worse if you hadn’t been around”.

“He is my boyfriend Mr. Winchester. I will always take care of him”, Marcus smiled.

His dad nodded, showing his toothy smile, “Please call me Dean”.

“Dean”, Marcus blushed lightly.

His dad squeezed Marcus shoulder before his smile dropped to a dead serious one, voice stone cold as he asked, “Now Marcus. Be a dear and point out to me which boys attempted to hurt my son”.

Marcus swallowed and pointed to a wide eyed Luke and Raphael, “Those guys over there sir”.

Dean beamed before laying a kiss on his sons forehead, “Wait right here baby boy. Dad’s got some lessons to teach”. 

Xander watched his dad headed in the direction of Luke and Raphael. His saw his dad signal to Gabe and Sam who also made their way towards Luke and Raphael. 

_Uh-oh!_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

He stomped all the way to the boys _his probable future son in law_ had identified, hooking both by the front of their t-shirts, face dangerously close as he grits out, “Are you the boys that thought it was fun to hurt my son?”

The blonde-haired guy replied shakily, “N-No”. Eyes darting everywhere instead of fixated at him.

“Y-yeah sir, w-we didn’t do anything t-to y-your s-s-son”, the other teen stammered.

If there’s one thing he hated, it was liars. And from what he could tell, these two were big fat liars.

He pulled them up further, giving them a little rattle, “Don’t lie to me!” He pretty much growled.

The two guys were practically cowering in his grip. He felt his brother move closer to him placing a hand on his bicep, whispering close to his ear so only he could hear, “Dean not like this! Let them go”.

Well Sam must’ve never been too quiet since Gabe snorted, “I say an eye for an eye. Let’s shove their ugly heads into the water and see how it feels like”. The man could be heard bringing the bat down to meet his palm, threatening, “But first they deserve to be given the good old fashion ass whooping”.

The blonde teen stammering with underlying fear in his tone, “U-Um y-you can’t do a-anything to us! O-Otherwise w-we w-will r-report you to t-the cops!”

He had enough sense to let them go with a shove. The teen was right in a way. He really wanted to smack the smug look off the teens faces, trying to look invincible.

But then Sam decided to intervene. His brother sidling up next to him, arms folded along his chest and…. oh…. oh he knew that face. His brother was now on full lawyer mode. The tall beanstalk cleared his throat, “You better wipe that smirk off your faces boys”.

The blonde one blurted mockingly, “And why should we listen to you? You overgrown retard!”

Gabe sighed, “Oh I wish you hadn’t said that” His brother in law whistled.

His eyes instantly shot to Sam seeing his brother gearing up for an ass whooping via words. The tall man let out a teasing smile, “Like I said, you better wipe those smirks off your faces. Why? Well you have attempted to harm an innocent, nearly resulting in possible drowning plus, you have been known to bully my nephew and many other kids for that matter, resulting in some of them getting injured badly”. The man cocked his head to the side, “Do you really think the police would give a damn if a couple of privileged pubescent scumbags like yourselves get a little ass whooping from a few adults? They’d probably pay us to beat your asses!”

“You don’t have any witnesses that can prove your accusations!” The teen he assumed was Raphael spat out.

“You better re-think that last statement Raphael”, Marcus stepped up beside him, a feeling of pride swirling within him. The teen continued, “I have a few peers that have fallen victim under your hands and that are happily willing to rat your useless asses out”.

He wrapped an arm around Marcus shoulder, shooting the now gaping fear filled teens a grin, “Well looks like you boys just got served”.

Gabe chuckled teasingly, “Hey honey? What are the likely penalties for such mischievous children?”

Sam happily obliged, “Well one is the suspension or expulsion from high school, depending on the severity of bullying. And two is spending time in the Juvenile Detention Center which is most likely the probable direction these two will be heading towards once we lodge our complaint to the police on the incident here today”.

He hated to ruin any child’s future, however, he wasn’t going to let these so-called bullies get away with anything. Such unacceptable behavior should never be tolerated and should be dealt with at an early age.

Marcus then broke him out of his thoughts by asking, “And what about Marica and her cheerleaders? They were standing here cheering these two numb-nuts on! They shouldn’t be allowed to get away with anything too!”

He could see the fierce determination on the young man’s face. He knew at that moment in time that his son was in good hands. He squeezed at Marcus bicep, “I agree with Marcus, Sam. Some discipline needs to be had”.

It didn’t even faze anyone that they were full on talking in front of Luke and Raphael.

Sam nodded, “I agree. Dean and I will be calling the school up and addressing these pressing issues as soon as possible. I believe we can press for community service and disciplinary actions that warrant further warning of expulsion”.

“You can’t do that!” Luke added in a panicked voice.

“Yes, they can and they will”, Gabe clarified.

They all snorted when Luke and Raphael went running to Marica and the cheerleaders looking like they had their tails between their legs. He resisted the urge to let out a maniacal full bellied laugh when the cheerleaders all glanced towards their direction with obvious deer caught in headlights stares. _Well that’s what you get ladies._

He smiled at Marcus, “You ready to get them what they deserve bud?”

The teen nodded, “Yeah. I am so ready to get them for what they have done to Xander. They deserve all the punishment coming their way”.

His heart only swelled for the caring teen who reminded him _so much of him_ when he was that young.

Gabe then interrupted, an amused look aimed at Marcus, “So you must be the handsome Marcus? My sweet nephew’s boyfriend”. His brother in law stuck out his hand, “I’m Gabriel but you can call me Gabe”. The man then winked.

Marcus smiled and shook the short blondes hand, “It’s nice to meet you Gabe. Xander speaks highly of his favorite uncle”.

“Hey I thought I was the favorite uncle!” Sam pouted.

Gabe chuckled, laying a peck on his brother’s cheek, the man introduced, “Marcus, I’d like you to meet my husband Sam Winchester”.

Sam smiled, shaking Marcus hand, “Hello Marcus. Thank you for looking after my nephew”.

“It’s what you do for the people you love”, Marcus shrugged. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat”.

Once again, he was enamored by the boy. His son was lucky.

Speaking of his son, his baby snuggled into Marcus warm chest, laying his head down on Marcus shoulder. “Are you all done now? I’m tired”. His son already shutting his eyes while Marcus laid a gentle kiss on his ruffled hair.

“Aww! You two are so adorable!” Gabe gushed.

He felt Castiel slip an arm along his middle back, cozying up to his side. He laid a peck on his lover’s lips, whispering, “How is he?” His eyes continuing to stare fondly at his son and Marcus sweet embrace.

“He’s fine hon”. Castiel added, “Everything taken care of?”

“Yeah babe. All’s good”.

“Good, I don’t want this ever happening again Dean”, Castiel added with a hint of sadness. “Our baby is precious”.

He whispered into his lover’s forehead, “I know love. He will be ok. You know how I know?”

“How?” His lover whispered with a hint of curiosity.

“Because he has Marcus”, His eyes shifted back to study his son’s boyfriend, smiling fondly at the way Marcus was keeping Xander safe and warm.

“They’re perfect for each other,” Castiel murmured.

“That they are”, he admitted.

_That they are._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. Hope you enjoy the flirting in this chapter :)

**Xander**

Despite what happened at the party tonight, Marcus had still taken him out for nice warm juicy burgers; of course after he had gotten changed into something nice and dry.

He moaned when the taste of cheese and moist beef hit his tongue, “Oh my God this is AMAZING!” He took another big bite without sparing a glance at his boyfriend who had gone surprisingly quiet opposite him.

“You know I think I’m jealous of your burger now”.

His eyes caught Marcus’ amused blue orbs from behind his burger, gulping the stuffing in his mouth, cheeks heating up, lightly shrugging, “All that time in the water and cold kind of made me hungry”.

Marcus smiled sadly, eyes dropping down to his collarbone, “Babe I’m sorry for what happened tonight”. His boyfriend’s eyes looked glassy when he met his, “I should have never left your side. All of this could have been avoided if I had just stuck by your side”. The teen huffed, “Better yet if I didn’t drag you to that stupid party in the first place”.

His heart squeezed. The guilt and shame radiating off his boyfriends face was as clear as daylight. He instantly dropped his burger onto his plate, making a grab for his boyfriend’s hand, tone serious as he said, “Hey Marcus….Baby look at me please”.

It took Marcus a few seconds before his painful gaze met his once more.

He made sure to bare his soul out through his gaze, “This is not your fault! There are just some bad people in this world Marcus and there is only so much you can do for them”. He smiled at his boyfriend, “I do not blame you, so I don’t even want you blaming yourself ever again. Do I make myself clear?” He added the last sentence with a little authority.

His boyfriend nodded, thumbing at the back of his hand lightly seemingly contemplating something. The teen then shot him a mischievous look before a smirk found its way onto his features, “Damn Xander, I get all tingly when you take control like that”.

His cheeks were probably crimson now, pouting, “I’m not bossy”.

Marcus winked, “Baby you can be bossy with me any day, anytime, anywhere”.

He felt all giddy at the flirty nature if his boyfriend. He played along, teasing, “Fine! Since I’m the boss then I order you eat your food and I demand you take me to the park and push me on the swing till I say stop. Got it?!”

Marcus let out a pout of his own, “But that’s slavery.”

He snickered, sticking a fry in his mouth, mumbling, “I’m the boss”. He pointed at Marcus still untouched burger and fries, “Eat you food my mule”.

He giggled when his boyfriend poked his tongue at him, picking up his burger and murmuring, “Lucky I love you”.

He chuckled, “I love you too”. He spotted a little mustard on the corner of his boyfriend’s lips, reaching out and thumbing at it and sucking at his thumb just like Marcus had done on their first date at the _Sioux Falls Outdoor Food Encampment._

He watched his boyfriend’s eyes follow his actions, licking at his bottom lip while his pupils dilated a little. And that made him feel tingly in places that made him flush harder. However, instead of trying to divert his boyfriends attention, he spurred on, “See something you like Baby?”

Marcus jaw dropped open, letting out an unintelligent, “Huh?” Burger almost falling out of his hand.

He rolled his eyes, “Really babe?”

Marcus closed his mouth and smiled coyly, “What you’re the one who’s hot as hell when you do stuff like that”.

His heart strummed, blushing lightly, “Shush it babe”.

His boyfriend took the final bite of his burger, dusting his hands, “It’s true though. So shall we head off to the park your highness?”

“You bet your sexy ass we should”, he replied boldly.

Marcus cocked his head to the side, studying him intently, “See now how can I control myself around you when you say stuff like that X?”

He leaned in letting his eyes roam the equally flushed face of his boyfriend’s, whispering, “Maybe I want you to get all crazy over me”.

Marcus chuckled lightly, before his boyfriend ran his thumb along his bottom lip. The touch of his boyfriend’s finger on his lips made him feel all hot once again before the butterflies literally fluttered around in his belly. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue experimentally along the thumb, hearing a gasp from his boyfriend. He shivered when he felt the warm breath of his boyfriend grace his lips before whispering, “You’re amazing Xander”.

He moaned the moment Marcus lips met his in a sweet kiss. He grabbed at the lapels of his boyfriend’s shirt, pulling him closer the same time his boyfriend cupped his cheek and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. It felt so amazing that he didn’t want this to end. Their tongues soon began to dual and dance as their breathing became heavier. Parts of his body was on fire and all he wanted was more, like an addictive drug.

His drug was Marcus.

He loved the way Marcus tasted. He loved the way Marcus pulled him into the kiss oh so possessively. He loved the little noises he was tearing out of his boyfriend at this very moment. He loved this feeling brewing in his lower region allowing him to crave and want more. He loved the close warmth of his boyfriend.

And he could tell Marcus was feeling the exact same way.

There was a clearing of a throat that had him whining as Marcus pulled away lightly. He tried to chase after his boyfriends red swollen wet lips only to have the boy chuckling and shaking his head, breathlessly saying, “later baby I promise”.

“Are you boys ready for the bill?” Came a snippy female voice from their side.

He was honestly annoyed and turn to aim the blonde glaring waitress in her early 20’s an unamused look, “Can’t you see we’re busy here!” He honestly didn’t know why he was acting this way but seriously that waitress should go find someone else to bother.

The waitress scoffed, “This is not a kissing booth!”

He clenched his teeth about to throw back a retort when his boyfriend squeezed his hand. His attention was shifted to his boyfriend who just shook his head trying to say _‘No’_ before his man turned to face the obnoxious waitress with a feigned smile in place, “Please get us the bill”.

Her jaw just ticked before she gave a firm nod and walked away without another word.

He found himself saying, “Do you want to go spend time in our treehouse?”

Marcus looked awed, “Wait! That treehouse is still there?!”

He nodded and quietly murmured, “Yeah”. He ran a finger down Marcus chest, “Maybe we can chill there tonight”. His eyes flicked up to meet Marcus soft smile.

“I think that’ll be nice. Maybe we can cuddle?”

“Maybe we can cuddle and kiss a lot?”

“I wouldn’t mind”, Marcus bit at his bottom lip.

He felt a stirring in his belly, “Let’s go now”.

“Bossy”, Marcus replied teasingly with a tad bit of fondness.

He snorted, “Hell yeah”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me with your comments and kudos please as it helps inspire me to keep writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with the short hiatus. Now I'm back writing for this fic :D
> 
> Ok so this chapter is short and a little steamy.

“Its still the same", Marcus commented from where lay.

  
They were both lying on the wooden floor of the treehouse, eyes roaming the old interior.

  
Xander chewed on his bottom lip, “Yeah it is”. He added, “I’ve never been here since you moved 10 years back”. He turned his face to the side finding that Marcus had done the same.

  
Marcus heart squeezed at the sad tone that thrummed in Xander’s voice as he uttered the last sentence. He couldn’t help but feel responsible, “I’m sorry Xander”.

  
Xander smiled timidly, “Don’t apologize Marcus. Its not your fault".

  
Marcus smiled back in return, turning to his side, elbow rested on the floor while palm supported his cheek, “Maybe we can give it a retouch?”

  
Xander smiled and shifted to his side, “I’d like that very much!”

  
“Fantastic!” Marcus then moved to hover above Xander’s side. He glanced down into the depths of the full blow green eyes, murmuring, “So gorgeous, do you want to tell spooky stories or anything else of your choosing?”

  
Xander giggled before running his index finger down the centre of Marcus bottom lip, pulling at the flesh, “Mmmm how about we make out?”

  
The corner of Marcus lips lifted, leaning down before he ran his tongue along Xander’s bottom lip. He pulled back just enough to whisper onto Xander’s bottom lip, “I think that’s a fantastic plan babe".

  
Xander pulled Marcus down by the lapels of his shirt finally sealing their lips together. It felt like fireworks were celebrating in the background as the sweetest taste filled their mouths. Soon the kisses turned passionate and finally hands began to roam.

  
The touch felt like pleasant tingles that sent sparks travelling through them. Soon Marcus lips travelled down Xander’s neck, nipping, licking and sucking. And when he sucked hard on Xander’s pulse point, the teen moaned lightly, fingers gripping onto Marcus waist, squeezing hard.

  
“Marcus it feels good”, Xander sighed before he started tugging at Marcus shirt. “I think we should remove our shirts. I need to feel more skin".

  
Marcus detached his lips, equally panting hard like Xander was, “Ok babe. Whatever you’re comfortable with".

  
“Well I need you to remove your shirt NOW!”

  
Marcus chuckled, “Bossy".

  
Within seconds both boys had their shirts off and thrown somewhere. Marcus moved to settle between Xander’s spread thighs but trying to hold his groin away from Xander’s. Apparently Xander was having none of that, placing both palms on Marcus clothed butt cheeks, pulling the teen down finally allowing their groins to meet. And boy did sparks fly when their bulges finally met making both of them moan out loud.

  
Their breathings finally getting even heavier as pleasure so great flowed between them. Marcus leaned down and captured Xander’s hard nipple making the younger curse, “Oh fuck Marcus! That feels so good! Oh you feel so good!”

  
Their teen hormones were off the roof, making them both lose focus on slow. Marcus and Xander found themselves instinctively rutting into each other without any finesse. Xander was new to the whole body contact and sexual experiences that he found it was driving him to insanity. It just felt that damn good. He had to run his hands all over Marcus torso, biceps, forearms, neck, back as lips met and tongues duelled.

  
Little moans, sighs and pants were torn out of them as they desperately seeked for the highest of pleasures. It was as if an off switched was turned on and they couldn’t stop the pent up desires for one another any longer.

  
Xander pulled his boyfriend into him, frantically grinding back up into Marcus. Both trembling so hard as their climaxes neared so quickly. Xander felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch hard. He grabbed onto Marcus back, tearing his lips from Marcus, throwing his head back as the white electric feeling of absolute pleasure crashed through him, “Oh God Marcus! Yes!”

  
Marcus couldn’t hold back. The sight of his boyfriend coming so hard had him groaning and spilling his warm load into his boxers. His mouth was slack enough to murmur, “God baby! Next time I want to fill you up with my cum". He ended up burying his face into Xander's neck sucking hard on the skin as his cock emptied his release.

  
Xander would have shot another load if he weren’t already empty. He combed his fingers through the hair at the back of his boyfriends head, breathlessly asking, “Baby you ok?”

  
After a few seconds, Marcus pulled his face out of Xander’s neck, all flushed and content as he stared into the beautiful green orbs of his lover, “Yeah I’m ok baby. How about you?”

  
Xander blushed even harder, “That was amazing".

  
“Yeah it was”. Marcus chuckled, “Though I gotta say that we got carried away”.

  
Xander thumbed at Marcus bottom lip, “Yes. But it was worth it".

  
Marcus sucked Xander’s thumb into his mouth. He could feel the other boys body responding as the green pupils dilated once more. He could feel his own body come alive again. Perks of being a teenager. He ground down on Xander’s clothed cock, not even giving a crap about the cooling come in his boxers. He let go of Xander’s thumb, voice hoarse as he asked, “What do we do now baby?”

  
Xander gasped, returning Marcus thrust, voice sexed out as he replied, “I want you to be my first Marcus. Screw waiting. I need you to fill me up”. He uttered quite firmly, “And I want it now!”

  
Marcus sucked in a breath, fuck he could come again. He said, “Baby we need supplies".

  
“I have lube and condoms in my bag over there", Xander gestured to his backpack. He smirked coyly at a fascinated Marcus, “I always wanted to be prepared".

  
All Marcus could say was, “Fuck I love you". Before he was kissing the life out of Xander.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Marcus have their first time.....
> 
> Underage M/M sex in this chapter

**Xander**

His heart was beating rapidly. And when Marcus entered him, he cringed in slight pain and uncomfortableness- despite the very generous amount of lube and fingering Marcus had provided. He must have made a soft pained sound or his face must have shown his slight irritation because Marcus paused his penetration. He looked up to see Marcus frowning.

“Xander you ok?” Marcus panted.

He blew a breath out of his mouth, “Yeah just….give me a minute to adjust”.

“Of course baby”.

However, Marcus was quite deceptive, deciding to use their little minute to lean down and suck on his nipple while he began to jerk his cock.

Pleasure spiked within him, travelling right down to his groin. He moaned, “Oh baby”.

Marcus lifted his head after a few good sucks, panting out, “I need you to relax baby. You need to let me in”. Not ceasing his hand job.

Too late for those words Marcus. His lover’s talented hands and hot mouth had definitely loosened him some. He spread his legs wider, squeezing Marcus ass cheek, voice sexed out as he said, “Give it to me baby”.

Marcus let out a moan, pupils completely dilating. His lover didn’t wait and began to slowly push his latex covered 8 inch member into his cavern. “Oh Xander. So tight”.

Once again, the burn was there but this time it felt sort of satisfactory. He breathed through the penetration until he felt his lovers smooth balls touch his ass, completely bottoming out. Both of them instantly stilled, grabbing for the other and allowing their lips and tongue to meet in a sloppy kiss.

To have Marcus pressing him down into the wooden floor and filling him up in in the most erotic way was absolutely one of his many dreams come true. He let their lips separate, foreheads leaning into one another as he finally felt his hole was comfortably adjusted around the thick girth.

He ran his hand down the sides of Marcus sweaty back until his palms rested on his boyfriend’s perfect globes. He breathed onto his lover’s plump, wet lips, “Move baby”.

“You sure babe? I can give you more time to adjust.”

He shook his head, “No, I’m ok. Just go slow”.

Marcus nodded and gave him one final kiss before lifting himself up till his palms rested on either sides of his ears. His boyfriend looked so beautiful all flushed. He ran his palms that were rested on Marcus ass cheeks all the way up the same trail before rubbing at his lovers biceps. He experimentally flexed his hole, watching his lovers mouth drop open releasing a breathless moan. Marcus’ strained voice uttered, “You tell me to stop if it’s too much ok”.

God even in a pleasure filled high, his boyfriend still worried for him. He really loved this man. He nodded, “I will babe”. He then bit his bottom lip, “Now fuck me”.

Marcus smirked- probably at his use of such a dirty word. “Your wish is my command baby boy”. With that Marcus slowly pulled out until the head was the only thing buried in him before he slowly pushed back in.

Oh God it burned. He gripped Marcus shoulder blades quite hard, letting out a pitiful whimper. He could already fill Marcus wanting to halt his movements. That was so not happening. He dug his nails lightly into Marcus shoulder blades, firmly blurting, “Don’t you stop Marcus. Keep going”.

Marcus looked hesitant but continued his slow thrusts. The teen above him was now a heaving and even sweatier mess. They both were. He could feel the burn slowly turning into pleasure and when he felt Marcus cockhead punch into the bundle of nerves inside him, thats when everything changed for the better. Marcus probably realized from the moan torn suddenly torn out of him while his eyes rolled to the back of his lids because the teen began to fasten his pace, voice gruff as he breathlessly mumbled, “There we go”.

From then on everything was just absolute bliss. Both lovers were a hot moaning mess. Their lovemaking getting much fiercer as the passion escalated. The only things heard where whispered encouragements of _harder, faster, more_ ; to moans and grunts; to hard pants; to the erotic sound of skin slapping against skin and finally to the unmistakable scent of sex in the air.

The lovers entwined even more; breathless kisses shared while his thighs were now locked around Marcus waist. Soon Marcus was back up on his palms as they neared their climaxes, eyes intently focused on one another’s as thrusts became erratic, uneven and desperate. He could feel his cock twitching lightly and his balls tightened. And he knew the same could be said about Marcus.

And within the minute, pleasure became indescribable, both unable to keep their eyes on each other, heads were falling back, his mid back was slowly bowing, toes were curling and bodies shook. Then without warning white hot surges of pleasure he has never experienced tore through him from groin to all parts of his awakened body while his hole contracted wildly around his lover’s thick rod. He found himself letting an almost inaudible scream as he finally came hard.

Arms scrambled for purchase as Marcus let out loud broken moans filling up the condom with his seed. It was like they had taken a plunge into the unknown and made them feel like they never wanted to return. They grappled and held on for the first of many best rides in their lives.

They were starting to slip back into reality as the minutes passed and the pleasures slowly faded leaving behind a sense of happiness and satisfaction. His eyes were still closed but he could sense when Marcus lifted his head up and smiled down at him. His boyfriend ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, making him hum in content. His lover chuckled, “You ok baby?”

He smiled and slowly cracked his eyes open to gaze into his lovers blue orbs, “Yeah I’m ok babe”.

Marcus smiled back, “That was amazing….You are amazing”.

He hummed into the kiss Marcus leaned down to give him. It was just lips meeting; soft and chase. When he finally had Marcus in his sights once more, he whispered, “I’ve always dreamed on this perfect moment with you Marcus”. He could feel the tears filling up his eyes as his chest felt slightly heavy.

Marcus voice was wobbly as he responded, thumbing at a few of his escaped tears, “Hey baby don’t cry please”.

The love Marcus projected off his words kept him grounded. He let out a small watery chuckle, “These are happy tears”.

Marcus smiled and pecked him on the nose making him giggle lightly. He then felt his lover focusing on slowly dragging himself out of his satisfied hole. He gabbed at his lover’s biceps and squeezed his thighs tighter around Marcus waist, “No Don’t! I want to have you buried in me for a few minutes more”.

A small lopsided smile made its way onto Marcus lips, voice full of amusement when he stated, “Babe you know there'll be many times I’ll be buried in you in the future right?”

He poked his tongue out at his lover earning a soft chuckle from the teen above who looked at him with so much fondness in his eyes. He uttered, “This is our first time and is very special to me. Just….let me have you in me a little longer”. He pouted, “Please?”

Marcus responded by leaning down and pecking at his pout. The teen then went on to lay soft tender kisses on his cheeks, neck and ear, murmuring, “I love you baby”.

He met Marcus blue orbs once more, “I love you too Marcus”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. Tell me what you think of the chapter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that his son is having sex....
> 
> Dean and Cas have a chat with their son....

**Dean**

“I think our 17 year old is having sex”.

He literally choked on the little bite of apple pie in his mouth. He took a quick sip of water just trying to wash the dessert down his throat before wheezing, “W-What?”

His husband pulled out a stool and sat himself opposite him by the island, repeating, “I believe Xander is sexually active”.

He gawped, not really knowing what to say at this moment. All he found himself muttering was, “How do you know?”

“Found a box of condoms in his room”.

Ok. No, maybe there was an explanation. He shrugged, “Well, maybe that’s just it- a box of condoms. Maybe he’s just obliged to keep one but usually that’s it- it isn’t used or opened”. Christ who was he trying to convince?

Castiel sighed, “Ok let me rephrase this”. His husband began, “I found a 12 condoms box under his pillow which happened to be opened and contained only 1 unopened condom inside”.

Oh crap. He half squeaked, “OH GOD CAS! OUR SON IS HAVING SEX!”

“Yup”. He could see his husbands eyes fill with unshed tears. His lover’s voice trembled slightly as he uttered, “I never imagined our baby would be growing up so fast”. Then he could see his husbands whole expression turn weary, “Dean, our sons a carrier”.

He knew his lover was probably feeling overwhelmed but mostly scared or protective over their oldest. He really wasn’t on board with the idea of Xander having sex- no parent really ever is, particularly in the teen years. However, didn’t mean he couldn’t accept, after all, it was only a normal act during the teen years. He placed a hand on his lovers fidgety ones, “Hey baby, I’m absolutely positive that our son is being cautious during any sexual encounter”.

Castiel nodded, “I do trust him, Dean. It’s just….as a parent, I can’t help but be worried”.

He knew where his husband was coming from because he was also feeling the same. He nodded, “You’re right baby. I think we have to have a chat about sex and safety with him when he gets back from school today”.

His husband let out a half smile, “I think that that’s a great idea, Dean. At least we’ll feel a little better after having ‘THE TALK’ with him, plus, he will also realize that he can approach us at any time whenever he wants to talk”.

“Yes, sweetheart”. He smiled shakily as emotions started to get a grip of his heart, “Our boy is definitely growing up too fast. I just want him to be our little baby for life”.

“No matter how old he gets, he will always be our baby, Dean. Same as all our kids”, his lover lifted his hand up to his lips, laying a soft kiss of reassurance on his knuckles.

He cleared his watery throat, “You’re right baby”. Though his heart still ached like he knew Cas’ heart was aching too.

* * *

 

**Xander**

He had just kissed his boyfriend goodbye at his front door before heading into his house. Today was going to be a busy night with lots of homework, hence he couldn’t hang out with Marcus. He was already missing the love of his life.

He went past the living room and was heading to the stairs when his dad called out, “Xander?”

“Yes dad”, he made his way to the living room to find his papa and dad seated on the sofa.

“How come you don’t want to come say hello?” His papa pouted.

Oh how his heart squeezed a little. He smiled as he went to his papa, seating beside the man and hugging him, “Hey papa. I’m sorry, just had a lot on my mind”. He then met his dad’s understanding green eyes, “Hey dad”.

“Hey sweetheart”, his dad replied. “How was school today?”

He shrugged, “It was good thanks. Got lots of homework”.

“Well that sucks”, his dad outed earning an unimpressed look from his papa.

His papa always stressed how important school was and to never miss any homework or assignments given. Which he totally agreed on, seeing as he wanted to get into college. He and Marcus were planning on the same college, where they could live together too. It was something quite exciting.

His papa then stated, “Well anyway, we were hoping to just talk to you for a few minutes. Is that ok?”

He wondered what for? He replied, “Yeah sure. What’s up?”

“Dean”, Was all his papa said while giving his dad the raised brow.

Ok. His eyes found his dad’s slightly uncomfortable face. His dad ran a hand down his own face, blowing out a deep breath before clearing his throat, green eyes meeting his as he said, “So…son um…”. Ok his dad was flushing and as for he, his heart was beating rapidly.

What the hell was his parents wanting to discuss?

His papa obviously wanted to cut to the chase, blurting out, “I found your nearly empty box of condoms while cleaning up your room today”.

Oh crap! His bugged out eyes met his papa's piercing yet soft blue orbs. He was sure he squeaked, “W-What?”

“That was exactly my reaction when your papa first told me”, his dad half chuckled.

“Dean!” his papa rolled his eyes at his dad.

His dad huffed, “Yeah sorry”. His dad clasped his hands together, “So yeah, we want you to be honest with us”. His father point blankly added, “Are you having sex, Xander?”

His dad’s calm tone and genuine caring look had him replying in honesty, “Y-Yes”. He gnawed on his bottom lip, “Is this a problem?”

His dad immediately shook his head while his papa straight up answered, “No!”

He was sure he was red as a tomato at this moment. His parents knew he was having sex! He stared down at his clasped hands not really knowing what to say or do. His papa nearly made him jump on the spot when he wrapped an arm behind his shoulder, pulling him into his warm side and laying a peck on his forehead, murmuring, “We respect your choice to have sex baby. It’s just…we just wanted to reiterate safety with regards to pregnancy and to extend our support if you ever needed it. We love you and Marcus and we have faith in whatever milestones you reach in your relationship….Just please take care and be careful”.

“We don’t have to have the talk about the birds and the bees, do we?” His dad raised a questioning brow at him.

His eyes widened and he squeaked out, “Nope!”

“Good”. His dad then sighed, “Look son, even though we found the packet of condoms; we just wanted to hear from you that you’re using contraceptives”.

He nodded, “yes dad and papa. We never have sex without condoms”.

His papa laid another peck on his temple, “Good. Good. Anyway, I’ll take you to the pharmacy tomorrow and get you set up for pills yeah?”

He looked at his papa with widened eyes, warmth filling his heart, “You’d do that?”

His papa smiled at him, “Of course baby. Like we said, we are here to support you”.

“And it is still our role as parents to keep you safe”, his dad added with a smile of his own.

His eyes began to flood with tears, “Thanks dad. Thanks papa. This means a lot to me”.

His dad reached his hand out and placed it gently on his, “We love you baby. So much”.

He blushed.

His dad then sat back and added, “I have a few rules though”.

He chewed on his lip, “yeah?”

“No sex in your room and door open when Marcus is around”.

He chuckled, ears probably as red as Rudolph the rain deer’s nose. He responded, “Noted dad”.

His dad clapped his hands, beaming, “Great! Enough with the sex talk. You go do your homework while papa and I set up dinner”.

“Ok dad”. He got up and was just about to head on over when he was surprised by the hug his dad pulled him into, kissing the top of his head, murmuring, “You will always be our baby”.

He knew what that meant.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time on a stormy night.

The lightning flashes brightened up the room while rain pelted the roof and windows. It was around 11pm- both Dean and Cas were already snuggled in bed. It seemed that the weather conditions were picking up- the cracking sound getting even louder while the rain drops sounded like pebbles.

Castiel sighed, “You know our boys are probably going to come bustling into our room soon, hon”. He felt Dean pulled him closer- keeping him warm.

Dean chuckled, “Yup”. Knowing how all his children hated lightening till this very day.

As if on cue, their door creaked open, and little voices could be heard talking away. Then Xander could be heard saying, “Shh”. Before he called out quietly, “Dad? Papa? You awake?”

Castiel and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. Their kids never changed, not even the big ones- always seeking out their papa and daddy on lightning filled- rainy nights.

Dean un-spooned Cas and turned to flip the switch of the bedside lamp only finding that the bulbs refused to light.  _Crap the power was probably out_. No wonder their poor kids were scared.

Before he could address Cas, his husband was already out the bed and lighting up a candle that made the room glow orange. Dean finally got a glimpse of his children- all dressed in their PJ’s. Little Chandler was snug on Xander’s hip while Camden was on Leon’s. He smiled at them, “Xander what’s wrong, bubba?” he asked even if he already knew the answer.

There was another loud crack making Leon snuggle into Xander’s back while the oldest gulped and looked around. Xander shot his parents a look, “Papa, Dad….um, can we stay with you till the lightening dies out?”

Castiel smiled and walked over to his eldest, relieving Chandler from Xander. He then laid a peck on his eldest cheek, “Of course you can, baby. Hop into bed”.

The kids didn’t have to be told twice. They scrambled towards the king sized bed, all crawling up the mattress till they were all snuggled at the top of the bed. Xander snuggled into his dad’s side while Leon snuggled into Xander while Camden snuggled into Leon while Chandler snuggled into their papa- basically all the boys were comfortably sandwiched between their parents.

“You ok babies?” Dean asked fondly while pulling the duvet above his children’s waists.

“Yeah”. All the boys replied in unison.

Little Chandler uttered, “Papa, there was big lightening. We got scared”.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re safe with papa and daddy”, Castiel smoothed his 5 year olds hair.

“Daddy?” Came Camden’s voice.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Did Mr. Lightning eat Mr. Electricity?”

It took a few seconds for Dean to grasp what his son was implying. He shrugged, “I think Mr. Lightning has borrowed Mr. Electricity for a while, baby”. He added, “And you know what?”

“What?” Camden asked, curious.

“I think Mr. Electricity will come back soon”.

Just then another loud cracking sound broke through. The blinding white electric lights flashing brightly. Camden scoffed, “Now I think Mr. Lightning is being a meanie”.

“Yes he is”, Dean nodded.

Both twins yawned in unison before snuggling into each other. It was something they always did ever since they could move from crib to crib. Little Chandler slurred out, “I’m sleepy”.

Camden’s equally sleepy voice added, “Goodnight. I’m going to dream about butterflies now. Hmm, maybe they will get rid of Mr. Meanie Lightning”.

“I dream of daddy’s car, baby. She going to run Mr. Lightning down with her awesomeness”, came Chandler’s sleepy addition. The little one let out a final loud yawn, before murmuring, “Goo- nigh”.

Dean chuckled along with Leon and Castiel. The twins were just too cute. Castiel kissed both twins forehead, replying, “Good night, my sweethearts”.

Meanwhile, Xander lay there, eyes up on the ceiling as he only thought of one person at this moment. He knew it was ridiculous to worry about Marcus but there was no cell service and not being able to say ‘goodnight’ or check on how his boyfriend was doing was eating at him.

Dean picked up on his son’s adrift state. He asked, “Son, what’re you thinking of, hmm?”

Xander gnawed at his bottom lip, “I’m just thinking of Marcus, dad”.

“Wait! Why you thinking of Marcus!? Is he your boyfriend?” Leon blurted looking confused.

Xander rolled his eyes, “I’ve been dating Marcus for several weeks now, Lee”.

“What!?” Leon pouted, “How come I didn’t know!?”

“Because you’re more concerned with wooing Tracy”, Xander remarked without thought.

Dean and Castiel, blurted in unison, “Whose Tracy?” While Leon groaned, thunking his head back into his pillow.

“Yeah who’s Tracy, Lee?” Xander teased.

Leon poked his tongue out at Xander. Their second eldest was practically red in the face as he answered quietly, “She’s…um….she’s my sorta- girlfriend”. _The lies!_

“You have a girlfriend and you didn’t tell us?” It was Cas’ turn to pout.

Leon whined, “Pooooppppsss! We’ve just been out on one lunch outing”.

_Outing. Not date. Typical Leon._

“OH MY GOD! YOU HAVEN’T ASKED HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET!” Xander blurted.

“IT’S NOT FREAKEN EASY, XANDER!” Leon whisper-shouted. The 13 year old looked a little hesitant and nervous.

Dean raised a brow, “Lee, do you like this girl?”

Leon nodded and met his father’s green eyes, nervously shrugging, “Yeah dad I do. I really, really like her”.

Dean smiled warmly at his son, “Then face your fears son. Ask her out for a date”.

“You think that she’ll say yes?” Leon timidly asked.

Castiel placed a hand on his sons, “Sweetheart, you will never know unless you do ask her. But know that even if she says ‘no’ – all will still be ok”.

“There are many romances you will lose along the way son but doesn’t mean you give in or give up”. Dean added his two cents. “It’s just how the world works baby”.

Leon took in a deep breath, “Ok. I will ask her out soon”.

Xander smiled ruffling his baby brother’s hair, “Atta boy!” Making Leon smack his hand away while Dean and Cas laughed on fondly.

Just then the lights came on and the rain and thunder had died down. Xander sat up, “Yes!” Pulling out his phone and quickly sending his boyfriend an _‘ARE YOU OK’_ text, smiling widely when he received a _‘Yes I am, babe. How abt u?’_ He quickly replied, _‘Good. And I’m ok. See you 2moro. Goodnight and love you’_ receiving an instant _‘goodnight babe. I love you 2. See ya’_.

Dean asked his son after he had put his phone away, “So, back to your beds?”

Xander and Leon shot Dean and Cas the ultimate uncle Sam _puppy dog eyes_ making Dean and Cas shake their heads and chuckle. Xander asking, “Can we sleep here with you and pops tonight, dad?”

Dean sighed, ruffling his eldest son’s hair, “Yes baby. I guess that’s fine with papa and me for tonight”.

Xander and Leon fist pumped, “Yeah!” Before they snuggled nice and warm under the covers like the _big babies_ they truly were- loving every moment of it.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and or kudos :) It inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> Please also note that the next chapter will be the final one (Epilogue).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Epilogue.

**Epilogue**

There was a Winchester family outdoor BBQ and Marcus was invited. That day, he met his boyfriends 7 cousins (Jared, Leighton, Leah, Tanya, Bryce, Luke and Oreo) and was properly introduced to the twins (Camden and Chandler).

Marcus had little Oreo, Camden and Chandler crammed unto his lap. He was trying to keep up to their stories- all different ones and all chewing his ears off at once. He didn’t mind and actually found it adorable.

So did his boyfriend.

Xander sat by his side, leaning into him and whispering into his ear, “Well how’s everything going here? Shall I relieve you of one of the kids?”

A smile lifted up the corner of Marcus lips, “Nah! I kinda enjoy their company”.

Little Oreo’s eyes lit up when she saw Xander. She scrambled off Marcus lap and jumping into Xander’s. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Xander’s neck, “Hi, ander!”

The ‘ander’ always got him in the heart. His papa used to say that he pronounced his name ‘ander’ too when he was little. He pecked her rosy cheek, “How are you little cookie?”

She hung her head back, desperation in her cute voice as she sighed, “I so hungry!”

Xander chuckled, “Well I think that lunch will be ready in another 15 minutes. I’m sure it won’t be too long sweetheart”.

“Ok. I go check!” She scrambled off his lap grabbing the twins’ hands, “Come Camden, Chander! Let’s go check! Oreo starving!”

The twins’ groaned adorably before they let their cousin lead them off in the direction of their parents.

Marcus wrapped an arm around Xander’s shoulder, “I want to have a baby girl just like her in the future. She is just so adorable”. He chuckled and shook his head, “And that name, Oreo….”.

Xander’s eyes met the side of his boyfriend’s cheek. His heart literally thrummed pleasantly, “You’re thinking far ahead, huh?”

Marcus met his gaze, “Well, I have no doubt in my mind that you’re the one for me, Xander. So yes, I’m hoping to someday have a family with you”.

Xander couldn’t help the blush that tainted his cheeks, he couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips, “I would love to have a family with you someday too, Marcus”. His hand found Marcus, giving it a light squeeze.

Marcus licked his lips and laid him a peck, “Out of curiosity, what cute names can we give our babies?”

Xander couldn’t help but throw his head back in laughter. He rested his forehead against his boyfriends, “Hmm, I was thinking Ella, Mary-Lou and for boys Beau, Zepp”. He shrugged, “We can think up more”.

“Cute names. I love it”.

**

“Oh how so in love they are”, Gabe gushed as he watched his nephew and Marcus giggling and sharing a private conversation with eyes only for each other. He went on further to say, “You have one good future son in law there, Dean-o”.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist, while flipping the steak. He spared a glance in the direction of Xander and Marcus- he couldn’t help but picture a past he had with Castiel. He said, “Reminds me of Cas and I. We were hopelessly in love”.

“And we still are”, Castiel laid a peck on the corner of his husbands lips.

Dean planted one on Cas’ lips, “That’s right baby”.

“Uncle Dean! When I eat!?” Oreo wrapped her arms around Deans left leg- puppy eyes aimed up at him.

Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle at Oreo’s fourth time asking within the last 5 minutes. Dean smoothed her hair back, “Soon sweetheart. This will be done in 5 minutes”.

Oreo let out an overdramatic sigh, “You said that last 5 minutes, uncle Dean!”

Castiel picked the little one up, tickling her on her belly, making her throw her head back in laughter, “Come on sweetheart. Let’s go get the table ready for lunch, huh?” He gave his husband one last peck on the lips before he headed firstly towards Marcus and Xander.

He really didn’t want to interrupt the sweet moment between his son and boyfriend but he needed some help- because the other kids were busy playing hide and seek. He said, “Hey boys”.

Xander and Marcus turned to look at Castiel, “Yeah papa?”

“Can you help Oreo and I set up the table, please?”

Marcus was already up, “Sure thing, Mr. Winchester”.

**

Dean wrapped an arm around Marcus shoulder, “How are you doing, son?”

Marcus felt comfortable talking to Dean now. Ever since he helped Xander, Mr. Winchester had been close to him. It was a good feeling and he was actually thankful- getting to please the parents wasn’t so easy. He replied, smiling down at the bustling table filled with the entire Winchester household, ready to have lunch, “I’m good thank you, Mr. Winchester. Thank you for having me here”.

“You’re family, Marcus. Family is always welcome in the Winchester household”.

Dean clapped Xander lightly on the back, “Come on lets go have some grub! Oreo looks like she can eat someone alive”.

Marcus chuckled. He sat himself down beside his boyfriend who turned to him and asked, “What did dad say?”

Marcus squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, peering into those beautiful green eyes he so dearly loved, “Your dad said I was family”.

“Coming from my dad, now that’s saying something”.

Marcus laid a kiss on his lover’s forehead, “I love you”.

“I love you too, Marcus”, Xander stared longingly at his savior. His knight. His life.

“I’m hungry!” Oreo finally squealed.

Everyone laughed and dug in, happy and content.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank all my readers who have supported this fic and have given it a chance. You are my inspiration and without you, I wouldn't have completed this wonderful story. Thank you so much.
> 
> Much love :)
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated as it inspires me to write ♡.


End file.
